


How Pure, How Sweet, The Love Beneath It

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: 15 years post canon, I can't believe this is 8 chapters long, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, don't even let me pick the pairing for a prompt, listen...i hang out with nerds. we drink., oh geez I really do make my characters drink in every fic, sexy chess game, write what you know and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Seto's beginning to enjoy his regular gaming nights with Yugi and Ryou, but one night after they game, an accident at KC adds an unexpected player.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Go take this the wrong way  
> You knew who I was with every step that I ran to you  
> Only blue or black days  
> Electing strange perfections in any stranger I choose"
> 
> Hozier, Someone New

“Checkmate.” Ryou said. 

“Imposible.” Seto’s gaze darted around the board, searching for a mistake. 

“Kaiba. Checkmate.” 

“I… you…” 

“You rendered him speechless.” Yugi laughed as he sat in a chair beside their game. 

“Quiet,” Seto snapped at Yugi. His gaze lifted to Ryou’s. “You win...this time.” 

Ryou smiled, a light blush dusted his cheeks but his expression was mischievous and a little proud. He bent forward, bowing in his seat.

“Thank you for the game, Kaiba. It was an honor to play someone of your skill.” 

“Someone of his ego, you mean,” Yugi teased. 

“Perhaps I should play with you more often and with Yugi less.” Seto glared at Yugi who waved at Seto with a grin on his face. 

“I would like to play again.” Ryou toyed with his hair, smiling. 

Seto could only tolerate most of Yugi’s friends in small doses, though Ryou had become an exception to the rule. Nevertheless, over the years he had analysed their habits and mannerisms. Ryou often smiled, but didn’t twirl his hair. He was calling attention to it, subtly. He was also batting his eyelashes as he waited for Seto to answer. 

“Very well. Next week. The limo will pick you up at seven.”

“Am I playing too?” Yugi asked. 

“If you must,” Seto responded. 

“You’re so mean.” Yugi laughed. 

“Careful, Yugi.” Ryou glanced at Yugi. “I might steal your gaming partner from you.” 

“No way. You have to share.” Yugi winked. “Seto might not miss me, but he’d miss dueling me.” 

Seto frowned. Were they both flirting with him or was he over-analyzing their body language? He sipped from his wine glass as an excuse to avoid Yugi’s statement. 

“It’s late. We should go.” Ryou stood, dipping low in a final bow. “Thank you again, Kaiba. I look forward to our game next week.” 

Seto nodded in response. 

“Later, grumpy.” Yugi snuck a quick hug around Seto’s shoulders before dashing away. 

The two left the study, and Seto sat in his favorite chair with his legs crossed. He stared at his wine glass, stealing another sip as his eyes refocused on the chessboard. He hadn’t lost a game of chess in almost 30 years. He hadn’t lost a game since his birth father was alive. Seto’s stomach twisted in knots as he remembered Ryou’s smile. The image of Yugi winking replayed in Seto’s mind. Seto threw back his head and finished his drink in a single gulp. The wine warmed his insides. Seto raked his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t used to experiencing flushed feelings for anyone but now Seto found himself pulled in two directions. 

Seto’s phone beeped, a specific noise set for emergency messages. He grabbed the phone and pressed his thumb against the lock screen. Recognizing his fingerprint, the screen came to life and Seto read the message. A strange electrical surge at the factory where they were developing the new Gen 5 duel disks. The holographs were malfunctioning and… attacking?

Seto frowned. It was impossible. He didn’t know how the fools always managed to ruin his prototypes when all they had to do were run basic tests. Seto paged his chauffeur and marched out of the study. He needed to personally assess the damage.

***

“I had fun,” Ryou said. 

“Yeah, Seto’s a blast. And one of these days I’m going to put a real smile on his face.” 

“You’ve been saying that for fifteen years, Yugi.” 

“Some games are slow, Ryou.” Yugi bumped their shoulders together. They sat in one of Seto’s limos being driven through Domino City. Yugi stared past the tinted glass and at the bustling city. “I also had fun tonight. I don’t really want to go home yet.”

“No?” Ryou asked. “Why don’t you text Jonouchi and Honda?”

“They’ve been working extra shifts. I don’t want to bother them.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear they’re working so much.” Ryou gave a sympathetic nod. 

Yugi sighed. Ryou was as bad as Seto about catching hints. He studied Ryou’s reflection in the car’s window. White hair cascaded down Ryou’s shoulders. His magenta eyes flashed with a thoughtful light. He’d been one of Yugi’s long-term high school crushes, and although he cherished their friendship, he often wished Ryou would pick up on—and return—Yugi’s flirting. 

“Guess I’ll have to go home after all.” 

“Yugi…” Ryou spiraled a strand of hair around his finger. He bit the corner of his lower lip and Yugi held his breath, aching to kiss Ryou’s lips, to tangle his own fingers into Ryou’s hair. “I kinda wanted to bake some muffins, but it’s so hard to eat an entire batch on my own. Would you… like to come over to my place?”

“I’d love to.” Yugi slid closer to Ryou in the limo seat. 

“All right.” Ryou grinned, cheeks tinting soft pink. 

Yugi almost reached up to brush his fingers along the delicate color, but kept his hands knotted in his lap instead. 

“Thank you, Ryou. You’re great.”

“What are friends for?” Ryou said with a wistful sigh. 

The car pulled up to Ryou’s apartment, and they both got out. Yugi explained to the driver he could return to the mansion without waiting, and then he followed Ryou up to his 8th floor apartment. They stood close in the elevator, their arms brushing together. Thin tendrils of electricity coursed through Yugi each time their arms bumped. Ryou shifted, bringing them a hint closer. Yugi’s breath caught in his throat; his heart raced. Was it on purpose? Yugi didn’t know. Ryou was too subtle for him to guess. 

“Is there a specific flavor you’d like?”

“Um…” Yugi scrambled to figure out what Ryou was talking about. “Oh! The muffins. Uh, blueberry, I guess?”

He couldn’t think of any other kind. He simply wanted Ryou to press him against the elevator wall and kiss him, but all Ryou did was smile and nod. 

“Blueberry muffins are delicious. Come on.” Ryou took Yugi’s hand when the elevator stopped and lead him down the hallway to Apartment 801. 

They had held hands before, lots of times. All his friends did, but Yugi’s face flushed from the contact. 

“I can help,” Yugi offered, wanting an excuse to keep close to Ryou. 

“Okay. I have an extra apron.” In the kitchen, Ryou handed Yugi and green and white striped apron. His had a haunted house quilted on it. 

“Did you make yours?” Yugi asked. 

“Yes.” Ryou beamed. “I couldn’t find one I liked, so I cut out the patterns and sewed them on myself.” 

“I’ve always admired how crafty you were.”

“I’ve always admired how easy it is for you to make friends,” Ryou confessed. 

“I used to be terrible.” Yugi laughed. “Anzu was my only friend when I was a kid.”

“You miss her, don’t you?” Ryou cupped Yugi’s cheek. 

The fire in his cheeks spread to his entire face, but Yugi answered Ryou’s question. “Yes, I miss her a lot. She was the first girl I ever kissed, and I think I’ll always be a _little bit_ in love with her.” Yugi measured the small amount with his thumb and forefinger. “Although high school was so long ago I’m over her leaving. Besides, I’m so happy for her! Her dream was always to go to New York and become a dancer- and she did it! She deserves every ounce of success and happiness she has.”

Yugi smiled because he meant what he said, although thinking of Anzu was always bittersweet. At the end, it was Atem more than Yugi who she’d really loved. Yugi never blamed her, he’d loved Atem as well. He understood. 

“But then I met Jonouchi and Honda. Seto. And you.” Yugi smiled, his cheek still pressed against Ryou’s palm. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Ryou’s touch. 

“Your friendship is very important to me,” Ryou said. 

“I feel the same way.” Yugi eyes fluttered open when he felt the heat of Ryou’s face close to his own. They were so close, sharing each other’s breath. Yugi reached up and held Ryou’s hand against his own cheek. “So please don’t hate me after I do this.” 

Yugi lifted onto his toes and dragged his lips against Ryou’s. He heard Ryou’s breath hitch. He waited for any sign that Ryou wanted to break from the contact, but instead of pulling away, Ryou brought up his other hand so he could hold both sides of Yugi’s face and deepen their kiss. Yugi whimpered in relief and excitement as Ryou kissed him in return. They stumbled until their sides hit the counter, their hands dropped to their hips and they held each other, only pulling away to gasp for breath. 

“I wasn’t sure,” Ryou whispered. 

“That I liked you?” 

“You flirt with everyone.”

“I like everyone.” Yugi giggled, his face on fire. “Will that bother you?” 

“No.” Ryou shook his head, smiling. “I think people are capable of loving more than one person at a time.” 

“I feel the same way.” Yugi squeezed Ryou in his arms. “So? Does this mean you like me too?” 

“Hmm, I wonder?” Ryou teased, pulling Yugi a little closer and ghosting their lips together once again. 

***

“Damage?” Seto asked when he walked into the facility.” 

“We’re still assessing.” The assistant jogged to keep pace with Seto’s long stride. “Most of our equipment was damaged during the surge, and the monsters smashed several of our computers and injured half a dozen technicians.” 

Seto gave a dry grunt as they stepped into the elevator and climbed to the top floor of the facility. The room had been cleared of personnel to prevent further injuries. Seto getured for the assistant to stay in the elevator and he walked into the testing facility alone. He used his fingerprints to unseal the door and stepped into the chaos. 

Security alarms blared around him. The emergency lights flickered. Sparks showered from most of the electrical equipment. In the center of the room, Sword Armed Minotaur and Tyrant Dragon tore chunks off of each other’s flesh. Several other familiar monsters clawed at the walls and floors, trying to escape the room. Seto marched to the work bench to his left, punching the duel disk connected to their main system. He felt splinters of metal slice through his knuckles, but the lights in the disk dimmed and all the holograms vanished… all except one. 

“Why’d you send them away? I wanted to see who would win the fight!” He shouted at Seto. 

He was human, dressed in a violet cape. Golden spikes rose from his scalp in a deranged mess. Seto paused a moment, recognizing him. 

“Malik?” 

“Ha! No!” He laughed, holding his stomach. “He banished me years ago!” 

Seto groaned, rubbing his temples. Apparently, the prototype managed to pulled real creatures from the Shadow Realm instead of replicating them in a holographic image. It was a liability nightmare. They’d have to analyze the data before further work on the prototype—Seto glanced up. 

“Why didn’t you disappear with the others?” 

“Fuck if I know?” He shrugged. 

“I’m going to bring workers in here to clean up the mess. Don’t kill them; they belong to me.” Seto turned to leave. 

“I’ll kill whoever I want! I’ll snap your neck right now!”

“Try.” Seto turned, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to attack. 

“Don’t just stand there like you’re not afraid of me!” The doppelganger glared at Seto, balling his hands into fists. 

“Please, why would I be afraid of you?” A dark laugh slipped from Seto’s lips. “Are you confusing me with the others? Attack me and you’ll end up in our facility's incinerator. I won’t even have to cover up your murder since you technically don’t exist.” 

“You really aren’t like the others.” The doppelganger's eyes grew wide and round, like a child who saw his first magic trick and was in awe of it. 

“No. I’m not.”

“Heh, makes sense. You had the Rod once, didn’t you? I’ve seen some of your former self’s memories of Egypt. What a nasty guy you were.” 

“Please, spare me the drama. I don’t care about the past.” Seto turned to leave again. 

“Wait!” Malik’s body double ran across the room to catch up to Seto. 

“What do you want?” 

“What the hell am I supposed to do now? Your junk dragged me out of the Shadows, and I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Go out into the streets and murder a few people. The police will give you a place to stay soon enough afterward.”

“Fuck you. No prison. The tombs, the back of Malik’s mind, the Shadow Realm, my entire existence I’m been trapped in one prison or another. I’m sick of it!” 

“Congratulations. I’m glad you’re redeemed. Now go away.” 

“You’re responsible for me!” 

“Me?” Seto snorted. “I hardly think so.”

“It’s your fault I’m back.”

“Take me to court for damages, otherwise, I have real work to do.”

“At least feed me you, pompous asshole! I’m starving.” The body double shoved Seto’s workbench over, scattering machinery and the duel disk to the ground. 

“Stop it. You’ve caused enough damage already.” Seto scowled. 

“Feed me!” 

“Throwing a temper tantrum is not how one goes about getting lunch. Are you mentally a child?” 

“No!” The doppelganger crossed his arms and dropped down to the ground. 

“Really?” Seto snorted. 

“I’m hungry!”

“Fine. We can get some food, and then I’m calling Yugi. You can be _his_ problem.”

“I want kushari.” 

“You’re getting Burger World. I don’t trust you in a good restaurant and there’s no way you’re going back to my mansion.” 

The former alter looked around, considering. “I don’t know if I’d like burgers or not.” 

“Well it’s what I’m offering, so come on or go find your own supper.” Seto marched down the hall and to the elevator once again. 

His assistant waited in the elevator. They trembled as Malik’s copy leered down at them- terrified of him. 

“Straighten your back. Don’t show it fear, you’ll only encourage it to attack you,” Seto lectured. 

“Hey, I’m not an it.” The doppelganger scowled, ignoring the assistant so he could growl a few centimeters from Seto. 

“Then act like a person.” 

“It’s hard to act like a person when I’ve never exactly seen how people act. Unless cowering in fear and pleading for mercy is typical human behavior.” 

“Sometimes.” Seto smirked. 

“I don’t even have a name.” The doppelganger pawed at the elevator floor. 

“Give yourself one.” 

“I… I don’t know…” The former alter hugged himself, oddly bashful. 

Seto glanced at his assistant. “Give him a name.” 

“Um… Asahi?” 

“There. Your name is Asahi.” 

“That’s Japanese,” the doppelganger said. 

“So?”

“I’m Egyptian.” 

“So?” Seto repeated his question. 

“So I want an Egyptian name.”

“Then give yourself one,” Seto said. 

The elevator stopped and he marched out of the building, glancing at his assistant. “Have the place cleaned by tomorrow. Give all recorded data to our research team and find out what the hell went wrong with the prototype.”

“Yes sir.” The assistant rushed away. 

Seto’s chauffeur opened the limo door. Seto waited for the doppelganger to climb in first and then sat himself. He told the driver to go to Burger World and they drove in silence as the city zipped past them. Malik’s other half squirmed in his seat, frowning at his knotted fingers. 

“What?” Seto asked, annoyed with the other man’s fidgeting.

“Is Kek a good name?”

“Sure.” 

“You don’t even care.” He snorted, turning away. 

“It’s none of my business what you call yourself,” Seto said. 

“No one else has to name themselves.” Kek snarled. “This is bullshit.” 

“Some people are named Gertrude. Be happy you control your own fate.” 

“ _Keh_ , suppose you’re right.” Kek looked out the window. “Kek is associated with the darkness, and that’s all I’ve ever really known.” 

“If it’s the name you’ve chosen, own it. And don’t look to others for validation.” 

“You’re funny.” Kek grinned. “I like you.” 

Seto didn’t think he’d ever heard someone claim he was funny before. A smile stole over his face and he stared out the window. Seto ordered food for both of them, he glared at his burger dripping grease into the little paper basket and decided to call Yugi while Kek destroyed his pile of french fries. 

***

Yugi lay on Ryou’s sofa with Ryou on top of him. They never got around to mixing the muffins. Instead they’d stumbled into the living room, tossed off their aprons and shirts, and crashed onto the couch to make out. That was thirty minutes ago and Ryou was sucking at Yugi’s neck and twisting his left nipple. Yugi jerked when the phone in his pants pocket vibrated. He ignored it for three rings, but the vibrations trailed to his throbbing cock and it was unnerving, so he fought his way to his pocket and noticed it was Seto. 

“Seto? Are you okay? You never call, why didn’t you text me?” 

Ryou broke away when he heard Yugi speaking. He looked at Yugi, his expression concerned. 

_There was a malfunction at one of my facilities today, and as a result, something from the Shadow Realm managed to cross over._

“Oh no. It wasn’t Zorc, was it?”

 _Who?_

“What?” Ryou shouted.

“It’s okay, Ryou, I don’t think it was him,” Yugi said when Seto asked ‘who’. 

_You’re still with Bakura?_ Seto asked. 

“Kinda, um, anyway, if it wasn’t Zorc, what crossed over?”

 _Malik’s other half._

“Oh no.” Yugi gasped. “Are you hurt? Is everyone else okay?” 

T _here were some casualties in general from various monsters, but legal hasn’t gotten back to me on the extent of the damage yet._

“Seto, don’t say it like that. Those were people, not assets.” 

_They were both._

“You’re hopeless. I’m glad you’re okay though.” 

_Of course I’m okay. I need you to do something with Kek._

“Kek?” 

_He wanted a name. We’re at Burger World._

Yugi burst into laughter. Ryou’s frowned deepened. 

“I’ve been trying to get you to go to Burger World for _literal years_ and you decide to treat Malik’s alter ego to dinner on a whim? Seto! Shame on you. You owe me now!” 

_I owe you nothing. This was a practical solution. I wanted him away from my facility. I didn’t want him near my home, but I didn’t want him near polite society either. I figured here even if he acted out, no one would notice._

“Oh yeah, you know us peasants. We like to go to Burger World and get into knife fights over the french fries at the bottom of the trash can—”

_Yugi, please._

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

_Become his friend. You seem to be into that sort of thing._

“You’re rich. Can’t you pay for a hotel or something?”

_Is it wise to leave him unsupervised?_

“Not…really.” Yugi sighed. 

“He could stay with me for a few nights,” Ryou offered, catching the gist of the conversation by Yugi’s replies. 

“No way, Ryou.” Yugi shook his head. 

_What did he say?_ Seto asked. 

“Ryou just offered to take him in, but it’s not happening— Ryou, don’t you remember him sending you to the Shadow Realm?”

“I think he sent Bakura to the Shadow Realm?” Ryou scratched the back of his head. “Everything from Battle City is fuzzy. I remember Malik was very pretty, and very mean. Guess that’s why he got along with the Spirit so well.” Ryou laughed. 

“Gods, Ryou. I don’t understand how you can be so laissez faire about almost dying.” Yugi groaned. 

_You’re overreacting. Malik was never much of a threat and he seems even tamer now than before._

There was arguing on the line. Yugi couldn’t make out what was being said, but he heard a familiar voice in the background—almost Malik, but _not quite_. 

“Yugi, he has nowhere else to go. We can’t let him be homeless, he’ll turn to crime.” Ryou flashed the sweetest set of puppy eyes Yugi had ever seen. 

Yugi sighed. “Bring him over to Ryou’s. I can’t believe you two are talking me into this!”

 _We’ll be there in 15 minutes._ With that, Seto hung up the phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would things be easier if there was a right way  
> Honey, there is no right way  
> And so I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new"
> 
> Hozier, Someone New

Kek devoured the french fries in front of him, drowning them in ketchup so they looked like a massacre as he ate them, but when it came time to bite into his cheeseburger, he paused, sniffing at it suspiciously. Meanwhile, Seto argued with Yugi over the phone. 

“You’re overreacting. Malik was never much of a threat and he seems even tamer now than before. _”_ Seto rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck you, I’m not tame,” Kek growled. “And fuck Yugi, too. If I’m not wanted then I’ll find somewhere else to go.”

“Yeah? Where are you going to sleep? An alley?” Seto glared at him.

“If I have to; I guess I have no choice,” Kek snapped in return. 

He spoke out of anger. Bad enough he knew Malik didn’t want him, but knowing no one in the entire world wanted him…he shouldn’t care. Fuck people. They were little lambs to be slaughtered. They didn’t care about him, so why should he care about them? 

Although… he stared at the ground meat hidden within the bun. He wasn’t sure what sort of animal it had been. Malik never ate meat, and wouldn’t allow it near him even after they left the tomb. 

“We’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Seto hung up the phone. “Hurry up and finish. I need to drop you at Bakura’s place and get back to work.”

“Bakura? I hate that guy.” Kek scowled. 

“The other Bakura,” Seto said. “Ryou.”

“Oh… I never properly met him.”

“He’s good at chess, so don’t kill him.” 

“Do you value life solely on who’s useful to you?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Seto raised an eyebrow. 

“Apparently not…if Yugi really is going to help me.” He sniffed his burger again. It smelled good, but he didn’t see how eating one form of corpse was any different than eating any corpse—including human. He should have relished the opportunity to devour and consume, but if he wasn’t going to kill people… should he kill other animals?

“Why are you staring at it?”

“I don’t eat meat.”

“Holy fuck, don’t tell me the horrible alter ego everyone is so damn afraid of is a vegetarian.” Seto snorted. “I don’t see how you managed to scare anyone.” 

“What the fuck do you want from me? Is killing okay, or is it wrong? I can’t defend myself against a man who was going to slash me to ribbons because his was my ‘father’ but some harmless animal who never hurt anyone can be slaughtered and ground into a pulp and no one has a problem with it? Is morality made up on whims?”

“Yes.” Seto rose to his feet, straightening his jacket. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think what you did to your father was wrong. Never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Seto disappeared. Kek looked over his shoulder. Seto stood at the counter again. A minute later he returned with a to-go box and another burger. 

“Take the first one to Yugi. He’ll eat anything between a bun. This one is meatless.” He set the second burger down in front of Kek. It was paler, the color of grains and soy sauce. 

“Thanks?” Kek felt awkward saying thank you, especially to Seto Kaiba.

Seto tapped his watch, reminding Kek that they needed to go. Kek shook his head and grinned. He didn’t understand Seto. No one had ever been as kind to Kek as Seto had been, yet _kind_ wasn’t exactly the right word to describe Seto’s actions. _Comparatively kind,_ perhaps. Kek scarfed the veggie burger and washed it down with his soda before standing up so Seto knew he was ready. Seto nodded and led them to the limo. Bakura’s apartment complex was enormous. Kek paused before stepping into the elevator, only going inside because he didn’t want to seem weak in front of Seto, despite hating the closed in space. 

“A vegetarian and claustrophobic.” Seto snorted, catching Kek’s hesitation. 

“There’s something you hate in this word as much as I hate being trapped.” Kek frowned at the floor. 

“Losing.”

Kek grunted in acknowledgment to the response. He hadn’t expected an answer, but the one he received made sense from what he knew about Seto’s personality. 

“We never had a chance to duel,” Kek said. 

“Is that a challenge?” Seto raised an eyebrow. 

“Thought you had to go back to work?” Kek smirked.

“Next week Yugi and Ryou are going to play games at the mansion, presuming you don’t murder them. Don’t, by the way, I’ll be annoyed. Skilled players are hard to come by.”

“You fed me, so as a personal favor to you, I won’t kill them.” Kek winked. After a moment he grew thoughtful. “You’re playing games together. Was that an invitation for me to go with them?” 

“If you’d like. As I said, skilled players are hard to come by.” 

The elevator opened and they walked down the hallway. Ryou’s apartment was the first one. Seto knocked, two strong, loud booms. The door opened and Kek’s jaw dropped. Even in the same body, the other Bakura was nothing like the pest who possessed the Ring. He had a soft, messy look… a comfy look. Little spikes did form at the top of his head, the two distinct horns jutting out from the rest of the blizzard of white, but they were somehow more relaxed than they’d been that night on the blimp. Ryou’s eyes were also brighter, and his mouth was in a warm smile instead of a horrible smirk. 

“Hello.” Bakura bowed. “My name is Ryou Bakura, please call me Ryou. I hope we become friends.” 

“Ryou, it’s only Malik’s other half. Drop the formalities.” 

“Well, we’ve never met! And I want him to feel welcomed.” 

Seto shooed Ryou out of the doorway so they could step inside. Ryou apologized and guided them to the living room. Yugi stood beside the couch. His eyes were huge purple disks. He held his hands together, but he obviously trembled. Kek bowed his head. Of course Yugi was afraid of him. He tried to sacrifice him and all his friends to the darkness. He locked Mai in a living nightmare and flat-out murdered Jonouchi. 

“I had nowhere else to go,” Kek said. 

“As long as you don’t hurt anyone, you’re welcome to stay here until you get on your feet.” Ryou rested his hand on Kek’s shoulder. 

“Th-thanks, Ryou,” Kek murmured. 

“Come and sit down. Would you like some blueberry muffins? We were, _ah-hem_ , um _,_ about to bake some, right Yugi?” Ryou’s smile brightened. 

“Uh— oh yeah! That’s why I came over. Muffins.” Yugi scratched behind his head, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yes, I see the aprons scattered on the floor.” Seto chuckled. “I’m sure your oven is preheated enough to _bake_.” 

Kek hadn’t noticed until Seto said it, but there were two crumpled aprons on the floor, and for some reason Seto mentioning them made both Ryou and Yugi blush. 

“You know...you’re invited to _bake_ with us anytime you want, Seto.” Yugi lidded his gaze in Seto’s direction. 

Ryou burst into a fit of giggles. His blush spread across his face and he hid behind his hands.

“Tempting.” Seto blushed as well, and Kek didn’t understand what they were talking about, but it clearly wasn’t baking. Seto sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “But I need to get home and make sure nothing leaked to the media before analyzing the damages—on equipment and staff. You’ll have to tempt me another time.” 

“You owe me a trip to Burger World,” Yugi insisted. 

“Oh, here.” Kek shoved the little take out box into Yugi’s hands. “I don’t eat meat, so I didn’t want it.”

“Thank you.” Yugi blinked at the box as if it had teeth, but accepted it. “Burgers are my favorite.” 

“That’s because you have common tastes.” Seto sniffed. 

“But I like you, so what does that say?” Yugi said in a cheerful voice despite the implied insult. 

“Don’t be late next week. I want to duel Kek after my chess game with Ryou.” 

“Sounds fun.” Yugi chuckled. “You must be in heaven with all these men throwing themselves at your feet to play games.” 

Seto arched his eyebrows, a hint of a grin on his face. He vanished out of Ryou’s apartment as if he were afraid rumors of his almost-good-natured smile would circulate if he stayed a moment longer. As soon as he shut the door, Yugi set his burger on the coffee table and flung himself face-first onto the sofa, shoving a throw cushion over his head. 

“ _Rrrrgh_ , I hate him! I hate his chestnut hair, and I hate his gorgeous blue eyes, and I hate his long legs that go on for days! I hate him!” Yugi kicked his slippered feet against the couch cushion. 

Ryou laughed as he retrieved one of the aprons from the floor and tied it around his waist. Kek blinked, staring at Yugi. 

“I thought you were friends? And why do you hate his eyes? Because they’re blue?” Kek asked. 

Ryou laughed harder as Yugi groaned against the couch. 

“Yugi doesn’t really hate Seto,” Ryou said. “He has a crush on him.”

“But he was flirting back this time.” Yugi popped his head up, peeking at Ryou. “It wasn’t in my imagination, right?” 

“Seto is very clever. He understood what you meant when you asked him to bake with us.” 

“Oh my goodness, I should have talked to you about it before I started throwing innuendos at Seto. I’m sorry, Ryou, this whole afternoon as been a carousel ride!” 

“I think it’s exciting!” Ryou’s face flushed in the apartment light. He gave Yugi a sultry stare. “I’ve been trying to get him to blush for weeks now. Maybe with the two of us working together…” 

“You know how much I enjoy teamwork.” Yugi giggled. 

Kek still didn’t know half of what was happening, but he knew Ryou looked beautiful standing there with his face in a giddy grin and glowing bright pink. Kek hugged himself and frowned, wishing he was in on whatever they were talking about and not standing on the sidelines. 

“Come on, Kek.” Ryou grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the kitchen. 

Kek’s heart rate sped up the moment Ryou held his hand, and disappointment washed over him when Ryou let go. 

“Wait for me!” Yugi chased after them, stooping low to snatch his apron and carry it into the kitchen. 

“First I need to preheat the oven.” Ryou turned two dials. 

“But didn’t Seto say-”

“He wasn’t talking about baking.” Ryou’s cheeks deepened from light pink to dark coral. 

Kek replayed the scene in his mind, trying to decode the hidden meaning in the words. He wasn’t good with things outside the spectrum of rage, fear, or pain, but after thinking about it an epiphany hit him. He tilted his head, staring at Yugi. 

“So you were asking Seto to have sex with you and Ryou?” 

“Kinda.” Yugi hid his face in his hands, giggling. “I didn’t think he’d be so amiable to the idea, or I would have broached it a little more tactfully?” 

“Would you?” Ryou raised an eyebrow as he pulled ingredients from the cupboards. “Something tells me your statement is well-meaning, but inaccurate.” 

“Well, maybe I would have just worn a lot more belts.”

They both broke into fresh laughter at the joke, but all Kek could do was observe. He’d never witness people acting so… casually before. It hypnotized him. A shiver tingled up Kek’s back. He bit his bottom lip, imagining what it’d feel like to be kissed instead of cut. He thought he might like it. 

“All right.” Ryou tapped the counter to draw Kek’s attention to him. “We have flour, sugar, salt, baking powder, vanilla, apple cider vinegar, milk, oil, butter, cinnamon, and blueberries. We’re ready to start.”

“What do I do?”

“Come here.” Ryou beckoned. He stood behind Kek and helped guide him to each ingredient. “First, we’ll measure out the apple cider vinegar. Now pour the milk on top and stir it. See how it curdles?”

“Did I mess it up?”

“Nope. We’re making buttermilk, sort of. Now let’s sift the flour, sugar, salt, and baking powder… good. You’re doing a great job, Kek.” 

Kek flushed at the praise. He’d never been praised before and it was as nice as a warm towel pulled fresh from the dryer—an experience he only knew about from the memories of some of Malik’s former Ghouls. 

“Now let’s mix the liquids in a separate bowl. Don’t forget our sour milk.” Ryou handed Kek a wire whisk and poured the liquids into it. 

“What about the butter and cinnamon?” Kek asked. 

“They’re for the crumb topping we’re making next.”

“You mentioned earlier you didn’t eat meat?” Yugi sat at the table, resting his chin in his hand.

“I don’t see the difference between killing animals or humans, so if I’m not going to kill anymore, I shouldn’t eat meat.” 

“I think that’s a beautiful sentiment.” Ryou poured the liquid mixture into the dry mix and stirred them together with a wooden spoon. “And I know a lot of dishes made with tofu, so I’ll make sure not to serve you any meat when we eat.”

Once the batter was ready, they greased a muffin tin and filled each cup ⅔ full of batter. Ryou showed Kek how to mix up butter, sugar, cinnamon, and flour for a crumb topping. He let Kek crumble the sweet dough with his hands. Kek enjoyed how it felt, working with his hands, being free to act as he pleased— no more Malik driving him with his repressed emotions. They divided the crumb topping onto each muffin.

“Let’s bake them!” Ryou cheered, holding the oven door open so Kek could slide the pan onto the rack. 

***

They sat close on Ryou's sofa and devoured the dozen muffins together. Yugi hadn't given any thought to their seating order when they first piled onto the sofa, but they'd accidentally sandwiched Kek between them. Each time Yugi wanted to speak to Ryou—or vice versa—they had to lean over Kek's lap to do so. 

Yugi paused, blinking. He wasn't afraid anymore. He'd been anxious when he told Seto to bring Kek over, but Kek had sat and listened to them talk for the last hour without threatening or intimidating them in any way. He asked them questions, filling in the gaps between what he’d seen through Malik’s eyes, and what he was missing because of Malik’s childhood in the tombs and his own banishment in the Shadows. 

“What made you decide not to kill anymore?” Ryou asked. 

“Practicality. I don’t have the Rod, so I can’t get away with whatever I want anymore. The odds of going to jail sooner or later are too high to risk it.” Kek’s face crumbled. “I’ve been trapped my entire existence. I want to...do anything else. Feel something more than anger. I want…” His cheeks darkened subtly. “I want to experience everything.” 

“We can help you,” Yugi said. “There are a lot of things to do in Domino. There are arcades, and dueling arenas, and movies—”

“Don’t forget the outside world.” Ryou’s hair brushed over Kek’s lap. “Swimming, hiking, walks in the park.” 

“Yeah, I guess it’d be good for all of us to get outside a little more.” Yugi rested his arms on Kek’s thighs as he leaned close to Ryou. “Ha! Maybe we can drag Seto! Mokuba would probably give us a million yen if we could get him outside for an afternoon.” 

Kek shivered beneath Yugi and Ryou’s weight. From his cozy perch on Kek’s lap, Yugi looked up at him. Kek’s pupils were blown out and his body was tense.

“We're not smothering you, are we?” Yugi asked. 

Kek was warm to press against as they sat, Yugi kept sinking against him each time Ryou spoke for the excuse to be closer to both of them. Kek gave a half grunt in response, but didn’t reply. 

“All our friends are affectionate, so it never occured to me you might want more space.” Yugi straightened to make sure he wasn’t pushing any boundaries. 

“All our friends?” Ryou laughed. 

“Okay, not Seto, but _most_ of our other friends.” 

“I’m not used to anyone staying close, or touching, or…” Kek’s breathing grew shallow. He hunched forward, gripping his spikey hair and tugging at it. “I think I’m—lonely? It was lonely buried in Malik’s mind. I couldn’t talk to him, and once he realized I existed he hated me. The Shadow Realm was lonely. I was nothing. I was a splinter festering in Malik’s heart when I was young. I was a single drop of darkness lost in an ocean of it after I was banished. I wanted to live, but I was _nothing_ , and he threw me away—”

“It’s okay Kek.” Ryou shifted so he could wrap his arms around Kek’s torso. “You’re alive now. And here with us. You won’t be alone anymore.” 

“Yeah.” Yugi combed through Kek’s hair. He gently uncurled Kek’s fingers away from the spikes and lowered Kek’s hands. “Hey, why don’t I sleep over tonight? It’ll be fun, right?”

“I was hoping you’d ask to spend the night.” Ryou smiled again, but it was a little sad since their original plans had been interrupted. 

“You’ll stay?” Kek eyes had a hopeful gleam in them.

“Sure, and in the morning I can use my company KC credit card and we can go shopping so you can get clothes and toiletries.” 

“KC did bring you back. Only fair they pay for your wardrobe,” Ryou agreed. 

“I hurt you.” Kek’s expression crumbled. “I hurt you both. Why are you being so nice?”

“We’ve been Malik’s friends for years.” Ryou squeezed Kek’s right hand. “Why wouldn’t we forgive you as well?” 

“And you gave me a cheeseburger,” Yugi teased. 

Kek chuckled, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with his left hand. He sighed, collapsing into Ryou’s embrace and burying his face in Ryou’s hair. Ryou cooed reassuring phrases into Kek’s ear and rubbed delicate circles against the lowest scars on his back where the skin was exposed. Yugi swallowed. They looked too cute wrapped together as they were. Yugi’s chest swelled a little with happiness. He slipped off the couch, stole a blanket from Ryou’s linen closet, and swaddled it around their shoulders, as if the action could hold them together for longer.

“Cuddle with us, Yugi.” Ryou lifted up Kek’s side of the blanket as an invitation. 

Yugi slipped beneath the cover, resting his cheek between Kek’s shoulders blades. 

“This doesn’t hurt, does it? I can move,” Yugi offered. He wanted to make sure Kek was comfortable, especially with his back.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Kek moaned. 

“It is pretty comfy.” Yugi smoothed his fingers over the cotton of Kek’s shirt.

“Why don’t I find some sleep clothes for both of you to borrow and then we can move this to the bed where it’ll be even more comfortable?” Ryou gave the crown of Kek’s head a quick peck before slipping out from the blanket. 

Kek whimpered when Ryou left, so Yugi held him more tightly. Kek responded by roping his arms around Yugi and crushing him in a bear hug. Yugi’s breathing quickened from Kek’s needy embrace. Not from fear, but from excitement. Each tiny, reassuring touch Yugi placed on Kek’s arms or chest made him sigh in contentment, and the more Kek reacted, the more Yugi wanted to ease the hurt away from him, filling Kek’s memories with affection instead. 

“These won’t be a perfect fit for either of you, but they’ll work for one night.” 

“Okay.” Kek grabbed the offered boxer briefs and t-shirt, stripping naked in front of them and stretching out his lithe, toned body. 

“Um… Kek.” Yugi blushed. 

“Yeah?” He paused with the shirt in his hands to glance at Yugi. 

“You usually don’t undress in front of people.” 

“Why not?” He flung the shirt over his head, his chest and shoulders filling out the fabric nicely. 

“Usually—not always—but usually, if you show someone your body, it’s because you want the person to touch it,” Ryou explained. 

“Sometimes you have to undress for a doctor, and men change in locker rooms in gyms or bathhouses, but when you’re at a private home, you usually change in another room,” Yugi added. 

“But I don’t mind you touching me.” Kek grabbed Ryou’s hand and pressed it against his sternum. 

Ryou dropped Yugi’s overnight clothes to the ground. His eyes dilated as he stared at Kek’s chest. Yugi nodded in agreement despite no one saying anything. _Dammit not again_ repeated through his head like a mantra. He couldn’t possibly...they’d only been hanging out for a few hours! Yugi wondered what was wrong with himself sometimes. He didn’t crush on _every_ friend he had, only… Anzu, and Atem, and Jonouchi, and Seto, and Ryou, and now Kek. Yugi sighed, unable to help himself. 

“Yes, friends hold hands and hug each other, but when they do it and they’re naked…” Ryou’s cheeks turned to the color of summer-ripen strawberries. 

“It’s because they’re intimate,” Yugi said. 

“I know about sex,” Kek frowned, dropping Ryou’s hand.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Ryou held Kek’s shoulders. “We just wanted to make sure you understood the context.” 

“Just because I was created on Malik’s 10th birthday doesn’t mean I’m ten years behind him mentally. I don’t understand everything about living on the surface, and emotions are confusing—but I’m not a child.” 

“But do you know about romance?” Ryou asked. “I can’t imagine Malik ever experienced romantic feelings for anyone when you two were combined.” 

“Tomb Keepers arrange marriages based on bloodlines. They thought love was duty, but I’ve seen a few memories from Malik’s mind slaves about courting rituals.” Kek’s expression fell. “Though I guess no one’s going to ever want to court me since I’m a monster.” 

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “You’re not. Even if you were, you’re not anymore.” 

“From now on you get to be whoever you want.” Yugi gestured around him. “Think of all the things you’ll get to experience now that you’re out of the Shadow Realm and not sharing a body with Malik.” 

“It was a little different with us, but Yugi and I both understand how hard it can be sharing a body with another consciousness.” Ryou nodded.

“We know you and Malik didn’t get along, but even with me and Atem…” Yugi rubbed the side of his arm, guilty about what he was going to say—something he only ever talked about with Ryou. “It’s nice to be me all the time, you know? I love Atem, and I’d do it all over again, but given the choice between one body or two—I’d choose two.” 

“You would?”

Yugi nodded.

“And don’t even get me started on the topic.” Ryou grinned. 

“Yeah, the Ring Spirit was a real asshole.” Kek snickered. 

“I think in another world we would have been friends, but you’re right. He’s an asshole.” 

Ryou’s shoulders shook as he laughed. He still held onto Kek and their gazes caught for a moment. Ryou lowered his head but it only sent his line of sight down to Kek’s exposed cock hanging below his shirt. Ryou’s face flushed, and he turned his head toward the couch. 

“Whoever ends up dating you will be a very lucky person.” Ryou pulled his hands away and stepped back to give Kek some space. 

“Sorry.” Kek slipped into the boxer briefs. 

They hugged his his ass and package snuggly. Yugi bit his lower lip and stared at the carpet. 

“Why won’t either of you look at me? Am I doing something wrong again?” 

“No!” Both Yugi and Ryou shouted at once to reassure him. 

Ryou and Yugi exchanged flustered looks at each other. They tried to look at Kek, but Ryou’s clothes stretched around Kek;s muscles and limbs suggestively—making Kek look like a fashion model in the middle of an underwear shoot—and they both ended up staring at his feet instead. 

“We don’t want to be rude,” Ryou muttered. 

“You’re really attractive.” Yugi shrugged. “We’re trying not to stare.” 

“I don’t mind you staring at me.” Kek walked to Yugi.

He tilted Yugi’s head up so he was eye-level with Kek’s chest. Electricity coursed through Yugi’s nerves. Yugi lowered his eyelids and parted his lips. He wasn’t sure if Kek understood the cue or not, but Kek leaned closer nonetheless. Their mouths hovered out of reach. Ryou gasped, watching with such intensity that he looked like he might scream for them to get on with it. The air in the room was tense as Ryou and Yugi waited to see what Kek would do. 

“What about you two?” Kek asked. “Would you ever date someone who used to be a monster but wants to try and be a regular person?”

Yugi’s mouth dropped. He glanced at Ryou, hoping for some guidance, but Ryou paced behind them, fanning his face with both hands. Seeing Ryou as an aroused wreck only served to turn Yugi on further. Yugi squirmed in place, wishing he’d had a chance to change out of his pants beforehand.

“I… we…” He looked toward Ryou again. 

“It’s your first day back.” Ryou raked his fingers through his hair. “Fun as it would be, I’m not sure it’d be responsible of us to whisk you into a relationship. You need to learn how to process your emotions. Find yourself as an individual who’s separate from Malik. Form healthy platonic bonds— _oh_!” 

Kek spun around and grabbed Ryou’s hand, kissing it and making Ryou gasp. Yugi grinned, savoring the sight of Kek’s lips pressed oh-so-gently against Ryou’s knuckles and the way Ryou’s chest heaved for breath as he tried to restrain himself from lunging at Kek for more than a delicate kiss to the hand. 

“Won’t those things happen with or without romance on the side?” Kek grinned, clearly excited neither one had said ‘no’ yet. 

“I suppose so...but we want what’s best for you. Maybe if we-” 

“Won’t it be even more fun if all three of us teased Seto into blushing when we played games with him next week?” 

“Strategically speaking, it would give us an advantage. Yugi?” Ryou turned to Yugi. 

If Ryou thought Yugi was going to be the voice of reason, he was mistaken. Yugi leapt into Kek’s arms and slipped his tongue into Kek’s mouth. Kek moaned, squeezing Yugi’s ass. Yugi called out, breaking their kiss. Kek’s eyes rounded when Yugi shouted, and he set Yugi down. 

“Was that noise good or bad?” Kek asked. 

“Good!” Yugi assured him. 

“Okay.” Kek rubbed his temples. 

Veins no longer bulged around his face as they had during Battle City. Kek was no longer the scrawny, yet sinister, version of Malik challenging them to card games. He’d come back in a body aged to show the time gap between his banishment and the present. He was thick and sculpted. Enough to make him intimidating to a stranger, but instead of his old manic grin, Kek’s expression was complex and very, very human. 

“You’ll have to tell me, if I do anything too rough. I _think_ I know how to be gentle, but if I get carried away—”

“Well—” Yugi toed the carpet and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I actually like it a little on the rough side.” 

Kek stared at Yugi like a hungry wolf and Yugi’s lower belly flared with delight. Ryou stepped behind Yugi, grabbing his chest with one hand, and tugging Yugi’s hair back enough to raise Yugi’s head. 

“What do you think? Should we torture Yugi a little bit? _Just enough_ to make him scream without hurting him at all?” 

Ryou accented his words carefully, making it clear how they would only indulge in the lightest taste of violence. Enough to wet their appetites for sensation, for passion, while maintaining a sense of tenderness. Kek jerked his borrowed shirt over his shoulders, slamming it to the ground. His bare chest was a loud, though wordless, statement. _Touch me_. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***tired of looking at this. I tried to extend the lemon a bit. Probably needs more proofreading, but I'm going to fall asleep if I try, so hope there's not really awful typos***
> 
> ***
> 
> "There's an art to life's distractions  
> To somehow escape the burning weight  
> The art of scraping through  
> Some like to imagine  
> The dark caress of someone else  
> I guess any thrill will do"
> 
> Hozier, Someone New

Ryou fixed his stare to Kek’s broad chest, dragging his lips along Yugi’s jaw as he kept eye contact with Kek. Yugi shivered in Ryou’s grasp. Kek walked up to them. He tore Yugi’s shirt, dropping the scraps to the ground. Yugi tilted his head and moaned as Kek grouped Yugi’s chest. Kek reached out and traced the other side of Yugi’s jaw. After a moment he grabbed Yugi’s wrists to restrain him. Yugi squirmed in Ryou and Kek’s hold, but they refused to release him. Yugi’s knees felt weak as the other two teased their lips along his neck and shoulders. He whimpered, hitching his groin toward Kek as they dotted kisses along his shoulders. 

Ryou moved to Yugi’s ear and licked along the shell of it. Kek switched both of Yugi’s wrists into one hand so he could draw the shape of Yugi’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. His lavender eyes were unfocused as he watched Yugi writhe in Ryou’s grip. Yugi bucked again, the force of his body caught Kek off guard and he was able to free his hands. He grabbed Kek’s bicep with one, and hooked the other around Ryou, digging his nails into their skin. 

Ryou surprised Yugi with a bite to the side of his neck. Yugi cried out. Kek stepped back, gaze trained on Yugi, but when he realized the cry had been of ecstasy and not real pain, he stepped closer and ran his tongue along the opposite side. Yugi bucked, trying to get pressure from Kek’s body to grind against him, but Ryou pulled Yugi closer, keeping Yugi out of reach of what he wanted. 

“Ryou,” Yugi whimpered. 

“ _Hmmm_?” Ryou hummed before sucking Yugi’s neck. 

“ _Ah_! Please!” 

“Mmm, you asked so politely,” Ryou cooed in Yugi’s ear. “Kek, pease unbutton Yugi’s pants for him.” 

Kek licked his lips, staring at Yugi’s fly and fumbling with the button. Yugi nudged upward, encouraging Kek to lower his fly, but Kek looked at Ryou. Ryou shook his head no, and Kek slipped his hands up Yugi’s chest. He grabbed Yugi’s hand, kissing the tips of each finger. Ryou twisted Yugi’s right nipple, then his left. Yugi hissed, bucking again, desperate for friction. Ryou strung love-bites along Yugi’s shoulder and Kek teased his teeth against the hard nubs of Yugi’s nipples, sensitive from Ryou twisting them a moment prior. 

“Please. Please. Please. Please. _Please_!” Yugi begged. 

“Go ahead Kek.” Ryou nodded and Kek pulled Yugi’s zipper down, but nothing more. 

Yugi whined, but it turned to high, breathy gasps as Kek grazed his nails down Yugi’s stomach. They each captured a side of his neck, Ryou biting with a little more force, Kek prefering to lick and suck more than bite. Yugi’s nails sank deeper into their skin as Yugi grew desperate. Kek countered, by raking his nails down Yugi’s side. Yugi moaned at the scratches, straining against Ryou’s hold. 

Ryou jerked Yugi to the side, and shoved him over the back of the sofa. Yugi gripped the cushions as Ryou tugged his hair with one hand and used the other keep Yugi pinned against the sofa. Kek watched them, analyzing exactly _how hard_ Ryou gripped Yugi’s hair and _how sternly_ he pushed him against the couch. After a moment he walked to the front of the couch, kneeling onto the cushions and grabbing a different chunk of Yugi’s hair. Tugging Yugi’s head up, he smashed their mouths together. Yugi ground against the back of the sofa, moaned into Keks mouth, and arched into Ryou’s kisses. His whines grew needy. He clawed at Kek’s chest with his right hand, sliding his fingers down and rubbing Kek’s cockhead with the pad of his thumb. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Kek moaned, shuddering. 

“Let’s go to my room.” Ryou gave Yugi’s neck one last bite before leading the way. 

Ryou stripped out of his own clothes. In a rush, Yugi hopped on one foot, trying to kick off his jeans. He fell onto the bed and they all laughed at him. Kek peeled the boxer briefs away from his body, and Ryou sighed as he admired both Kek and Yugi. Kek’s hair scattered in a spray of gold, and Yugi’s was even more chaotic as the colors fanned out from his head being pressed flat against the mattress. Ryou lowered himself until he hovered above Yugi’s chest, dotting it with kisses. Kek leaned close, and Ryou lifted up his face so he could kiss Kek’s mouth. Kek lapped at Ryou’s mouth, eager. Ryou pulled Kek closer, encouraging him to straddle his legs over Yugi’s body as Ryou did the same. Once they were upright and facing each other, Ryou held Kek’s face and kissed him again. 

As their lips kneaded together, Ryou grabbed Kek’s hand. He guided it to Yugi’s hard cock, wrapping both their fingers around Yugi’s shaft and helping Kek stroke Yugi. Yugi moaned, hips straining against their weight as Yugi attempted to buck into their fists. Kek broke their collage of kisses, panting for air.

“How are you feeling?” Ryou asked. 

“Good,” Kek gasped as if he were the one being stroked. He moaned, echoing Yugi. “It feels so good to touch people.”

He reached out with his free hand and swirled his fingers around Ryou’s chest. Ryou arched into the touch. His hair tickled his lower back as he exposed his throat. Kek caught the subtle cue and massaged his lips up Ryou’s neck. 

“Don’t-d-don’t let me cum-m so soon,” Yugi pleaded, his cock roasting hot in Ryou and Kek’s grip. 

“Kiss Yugi,” Ryou whispered to Kek, crawling off of the bed.

As Kek explored Yugi’s mouth, Ryou found his bottle of lube carelessly tossed to the side from the last time he used it on himself. He wiped the bottle with a tissue and popped open the cap. Ryou warmed the silky liquid in his hand before anointing Kek’s cock. 

“You’re big.” Ryou teased the tip of his finger around the hood of Kek’s cock. 

“ _Ah-ahh-ahh!_ ” Kek mewled at Ryou’s touches. 

“Will you coat mine?” Ryou knelt, hinging at the hips so his cock pointed at Kek. 

Kek grabbed the lube and filled his palm with a generous splash. He closed his fist around Ryou’s dick, spreading the lubrication by pumping his fist. Ryou growled in pleasure, lost to the heat of Kek’s palm and the wetness of the lube. After Ryou was slick, Kek did the same to Yugi who howled in pleasure. 

“How should we…” Kek’s gaze flitted between Ryou and Yugi. 

“Do you know what you like in bed?” Ryou asked. 

“Touching.” Kek rubbed Yugi’s thigh with one hand and cupped Yugi’s balls with the other, rolling Yugi’s nuts in his palm as Yugi squirmed. 

It wasn’t the answer Ryou was searching for, but it was endearing. Ryou gripped Yugi’s burst of colorful hair with his dry hand, tugging until their faces were only two centimeters apart. 

“What about you? How do you want it?” 

“R-ride me.” Yugi hitched his hips and his toes curled into the sheets below them. 

Ryou nudged Kek to the side so he could straddle Yugi again. He dropped to his forearms and raised his ass into the air. 

“Kek, use your fingers on me. I need to get started before I’m ready for Yugi.” 

Kek licked his lips three times before he situated himself behind Ryou. He slipped a single, lubed finger inside, working it in and out slowly. After a few thrusts, Kek grew bolder, properly finger fucking Ryou with fast jabs. Ryou moaned as the sensation made him yearn for more. 

“O-one more, please.” Ryou’s nails dug into the bedding in anticipation for the stretch of the extra finger. 

Kek was a little clumsy working the second finger inside, but one he was in place, he moved in and out like a piston. Ryou squeezed his muscles on reflex, hitching back into Kek’s thrusts. He kissed Yugi, moaning into Yugi’s mouth as Kek worked Ryou from behind. Yugi tugged at Ryou’s hair, whining, wordlessly begging Ryou to hurry. When the urge to stroke himself grew unbearable, Ryou pressed himself up to his hands and knees. 

“Thank you. Please come around and face me again. I’m going to make sure I touch you everywhere.” 

Kek rushed to Ryou. Their legs framed Yugi’s body. Ryou impaled himself on Yugi’s erection. His own cock twitched as he took Yugi’s entire length inside himself. He grabbed Kek by the waist and moved him two centimeters closer. 

“Grab our cocks,” Ryou ordered. 

Kek obeyed without question. Ryou eased up and settled back down. 

“Yes, Ryou. Gods yes,” Yugi moaned. 

As Ryou circled his hips, his and Kek’s cocks rubbed together. Without further instruction, Kek tightened his grip and stroked them both at once. Ryou exhaled, shuddering. He slung an arm around Kek’s shoulders, touching his back with his fingertips, squeezing Kek’s hip with his other hand, leaning close and sighing against Kek’s shoulder. Yugi’s hands lifted, sliding up and down as he caressed Kek's sides. 

“Is this, enough, touch?” Ryou asked, huffing against Kek’s richly complected skin. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. _Oh fuck!_ ” Kek rammed his cock into his own fist, squeezing himself and Ryou more tightly. 

Heat pooled in his shaft as he rubbed against Ryou. He whined, grit his teeth, screwed his eyes shut, and came with a loud bark. Kek’s body relaxed. He tipped his head back, and giggled at the ceiling, exuberant and giddy. Ryou kissed his chest before speeding his own pace. 

“I’m-I’m close. Gods, Ryou.” Yugi planted his feet so he could hike up as Ryou slammed down. They echoed each other’s groans as they worked toward their own climaxes. 

“Kek, please, touch me. Gods, don’t stop. I need to come. Please, please, please-”

“Ryou.” Kek added a little more lube to his hand before working Ryou’s shaft. 

“Mmm-mmm-mmm-mmm, s’good!” Ryou moaned.

“Ryou! Ryou! Gods!” 

Yugi’s face twisted; his mouth a wide O. Ryou gasped as he wound down the speed of his hips, more focused on bucking into Kek’s fist than riding Yugi’s cock. Kek bit Ryou’s shoulder, sending a particularly delicious spark through Ryou’s entire body. Kek continued to bite along Ryou’s shoulder. Each one was as powerful and stimulating as a kiss from a lightning bolt. After a minute, Ryou came hard. He crashed into Kek’s arms in a boneless heap the moment his tension broke. 

“Oh wow…” Ryou whispered against Kek’s skin. His eyelashes brushed Kek’s chest as he blinked, trying to recover. 

Kek kissed the crown of Ryou’s head. Over and over, so many times Ryou had to look up and make sure he was okay. As he lifted his face, Kek’s lips caught with his. Ryou cupped his cheek, and Kek twined his arms around Ryou’s waist. 

“Hey,” Ryou breathed against Kek’s lips. 

Kek’s eyes were close, and he leaned toward Ryou’s breath, finding his lips to kiss him again. 

“You okay?” Ryou asked. 

Kek nodded, dropping his lips down to Ryou’s neck and gracing them to Ryou’s shoulder. 

“I’m so happy,” he said between fragile kisses to Ryou’s skin. 

Ryou smiled. He lay Kek down between him and Yugi. Ryou leaned over Kek so he could kiss Yugi as well. Their fingers twined together, hands resting on Kek’s belly. They settled beside Kek but their fingers remained locked together. 

“Muffins and boyfriends, what a good day.” Yugi laughed, burying his face in the crook of Kek’s arm and closing his eyes. 

“Boyfriends? Bold presumption, Yugi.” Ryou gave his fingers a playful squeeze. 

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Kek offered in complete, candid sincerity. 

It was such a stark contrast from Malik’s constant double speak and emotional facades, that Ryou snorted laughter. 

“Good!” Yugi shifter higher so he could kiss Kek. 

They held Kek throughout the night, stroking his hair, laying reassuring hands on his chest, shoulder, or arm. If Kek whimpered in his sleep, muttering about drowning in Shadows, Yugi or Ryou would place a kiss on Kek's face and promise he was safe. Each time, Kek would drift back to sleep, pressing himself against them as much as possible. 

***

Kek exhaled, turning and reaching to hug the pillow beside him, but it was a warm body instead of a pillow. He opened his eyes, blinking, and saw a burst of magenta, yellow, and black. His body tensed, thinking of how enemies made for strange bedfellows. It was a lie, though. As the memories flooded back into Kek’s mind, he realized former enemies made for the best bedfellows. He’d never experienced comfort or peacefulness before, but the bed was cozy and warm, and Yugi was so soft and sweet in his arms. Kek buried his face between Yugi’s shoulder blades, humming in appreciation of Yugi’s proximity. 

“ _Oh_.” Yugi gasped as he awoke. 

“Morning,” Kek muttered against him. 

“Good morning.” Yugi sighed. “Where’s Ryou?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Funny, he’s never the first one awake when we’ve had slumber parties in the past. Let’s go find him.”

The urge to kiss Yugi overwhelmed Kek. He gave into it, dotting kisses up Yugi’s spine. Yugi twisted so he could plant a kiss against Kek’s lips. They stretched and searched for their underwear before padding into the living room. Singing echoed from the kitchen. They crept closer, eavesdropping and peeking through the door. 

Ryou danced in the kitchen in socks, boxers, and an old t-shirt. His hair was swept into a sloppy bun, and wisps fell around his face as his hips swayed. As he danced, he set the kitchen table for three, pouring orange juice, and water, and setting a tea pot into the center of the table on an iron holder with a small tea candle beneath it used to keep the tea hot. 

Yugi clapped and cheered once Ryou’s song finished. Kek mimicked him, unsure of how else to act. Ryou yelped in surprise, sighing in relief when he saw them. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, bashful. Yugi threw his arms around Ryou’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kek waited his turn, inhaling deeply afterward. 

“Smells good.” 

“I woke up in such a great mood, I went overboard and made too much.” 

“I’m going to eat it all.” Yugi sat at the table, sipping orange juice from his glass. 

“Good because it’s ready.” Ryou used pot holders to carry rice to the table. 

With the rice he served tamago and umeboshi. Yugi and Ryou ate fish and Kek ate tofu. His appetite was ravenous and he ate second helpings of everything. 

“I love being alive,” Kek said between mouthfuls of rice. 

He looked up when a hand rested on each of his arms. Yugi held one of his wrists, and Ryou the other. They were giving him a look he didn’t understand. Sympathy? Perhaps. 

“Don’t you dare feel sorry for me.” He grabbed the pot of tea and refilled each of their cups. “I didn’t survive everything I’ve been through for sympathy.” 

“Of course not.” Ryou patted his wrist. “But you're still amazing. Anyone can grow in the light, but you’ve been in the Shadows all these years, and yet, here you are, beautiful as an evening primrose blooming in the darkness of night.” 

Kek blushed. Ryou’s words made his heart flutter. 

“Ready to go shopping?” Yugi asked. 

Kek nodded. 

“And tonight, we can go out for dinner.” Ryou smiled. 

“A date?” Kek’s stomach knotted in excitement. 

“Yes.” 

They rushed through cleaning and took quick showers before getting ready for the day. Ryou didn’t have kohl, so Kek couldn’t re-apply. He stared at his face in the mirror, unadorned by the Ishtar markings. 

“Without your markings, it’s easy to forget what we went through.” Yugi’s reflection appeared in the mirror. 

“Do you want to forget?” 

“No.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Am I even an Ishtar?” He asked the mirror, not Yugi. As if his own reflection would turn into Malik and answer him. 

“I suppose you are if you want to be.” Yugi shrugged. “I… have Malik’s contact information. If you want to try—”

“One day.” Kek flinched, turning away from the mirror. “I’ll have to one day, but not yet. It’s too soon.” 

They moved to the living room. Yugi showed Kek all the games he had on his cell phone while they waited for Ryou to finish dressing. At the mall, Yugi and Ryou helped Kek pick out clothes that would fit him. He chose colorful outfits, pink t-shirts, neon green tank tops, purple corduroy pants, and a studded, black leather jacket. When he bought toiletries, he didn’t purchase any kohl. Once they couldn’t hold any more bags, they stopped back at Ryou’s place so Kek could change for their date. He wore the purple pants with a black top and his jacket. He didn’t mess much with his hair, smoothing a touch of gel into it, but otherwise allowing it to run wild on top of his head. 

“Well?” Yugi held out an elbow to each of them. “Are we ready for our date?” 

“Of course.” Ryou took one arm, and Kek grabbed the other. 

They had to take a train to the restaurant, but Kek didn’t mind. When they arrived, Kek made sure to pull back the chairs for both Yugi and Ryou. It was one of the things he remembered from the Ghoul’s memories of dates. Ryou and Yugi both smiled and thanked him. Kek’s heart clogged his throat when he looked at them. Yugi ordered sake and began pouring, but Ryou stole it from him before he could fill his own glass. 

“Allow me,” Ryou said. 

Yugi giggled, nodding. They hadn’t done it for the tea for breakfast, so Kek wondered if the custom was for alcohol? He’d have to look it up on the phone they bought him when they went shopping. They ordered and talked about the food. The conversation wound down and they sat, toying with their cups as they waited for their food. 

“So… what do you do?” Kek asked them. Again relying on memories from Malik’s mind slave’s to guess what he should do and say. 

“I’m a game designer for Kaiba Corp,” Yugi said. 

“I’m in the art department,” Ryou added. “I’ve create character concepts for several of the videos games Kaiba Corp began developing… three years ago?”

“Yeah, I think it was three years ago.” Yugi nodded. 

“How long have I been gone?” Kek frowned. He hadn’t thought about it until that moment. 

Ryou and Yugi sent each other another sympathetic glance. Ryou spoke first. 

“Over 15 years.”

“So I’m thirty-one,” was all Kek said in response. 

“What would you like to do?” Yugi asked. 

“I…” Kek shook his head. “I don’t know. I, never had a choice before.” 

“We can worry about it later,” Ryou reassured him. 

The server brought their food. Sashimi for Ryou and Yugi, vegetable sushi rolls for Kek. He thought about work as he ate. Malik was the patriarch of the tomb keepers. He’d given it up to become a crime lord seeking vengeance. Isis took a job with the Egyptian government. What could Kek do? What was he good at? He didn’t even know what hobbies he’d like, let alone what skills he might have. 

“Kek? You’re quiet.” Yugi rested his hand on Kek’s shoulder. 

“I’m thinking. I really don’t know who I am.” He sighed. “I thought naming myself would help, but what do I like? What can I do? I’m thirty-one, but I feel like it’s my first day out of the tombs.” 

“Nonetheless.” Ryou’s foot teased Kek’s beneath the table. “Remember we’re here with you and we’ll stay with you as you figure it out.” 

“Definitely.” Yugi nodded.

Happiness smothered Kek. He could barely breathe through the joy swelling in his chest. In twenty-four hours he’d experienced so much happiness it made the decade and a half of suffering in the Shadow Realm seem like a far-away nightmare, and he was finally awake. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give to you...the sexiest chess game ever written in fanfiction!
> 
> It's also a famous Bobby Fischer chess game. (I used a reference game because I know bugger all about chess). Here's the video I used for a reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M624T3PTggU

Seto paced as he waited for the others to arrive. As a general rule, Seto Kaiba waited for no one, but Yugi always did have a way of slipping past his rules, and his defences. When had their work relationship grown so casual? When had the gaming banter become flirting? And Ryou, Ryou who turned all his assignments in early no matter how busy his workload, and Ryou who said please and thank you in every sentence but always shifted the tone of his words _ever so slightly_ to give his phrases double meanings, and Ryou who beat Seto in chess. When did Seto’s reluctant daydreams about Yugi evolve to include Ryou? 

The door burst open and Yugi flung himself at Seto, coiling his arms around Seto. Seto froze at the touch. Yugi was touchy. He’d seen it with Yugi’s other friends, but Yugi rarely touched Seto. Instead of releasing Seto, Yugi rubbed circles into the small of Seto’s back. Had anyone else dared, Seto would have had them dragged into the streets and drawn and quartered by Blue Eyes White Dragon holograms. 

But Yugi had a knack for sneaking past Seto’s defenses, and Seto exhaled. He rested his fingers lightly on Yugi’s shoulders. Yugi looked up at him. 

“Ready for Ryou to dominate you?” 

“Don’t underestimate me.” Seto inhaled a slow, stabilizing breath to stop his internal anticipation from making his body quiver. 

“I want to dominate Seto first.” Kek smirked. “Maybe we should play Duel Monsters.”

“Don’t wear him out.” Yugi winked. “We all have to have our turn with Seto before the night is up, but he asked Ryou to play chess first, so we should let Ryou have the first shot.” 

Seto’s mind processed their tones, their body language, their expressions. Ryou and Yugi had already initiated their romantic attack during their last gaming night, switching from subtle to overt flirting, but something had changed the game entirely. Kek. He'd somehow joined the game. Kek wore white slacks and a powder blue button him with the sleeves rolled up. A white silk tie hung beneath his collar, but it wasn't tied. It was there for show. Blue and white. Seto’s signature colors. Ryou wore a blue and white striped shirt similar to the one he wore years ago. Yugi wore a dark blue blazer and slacks and a white shirt. 

Seto’s jaw dropped. This was no longer a flirting game whatsoever. They were blatantly seducing him, three dragons closing in on their prey. Seto considered calling them out on their intentions. Would they play coy if he did? He suspected Ryou would. Ryou was more similar to the Spirit who once possessed him than he’d like to admit. Both of them were the types to toy with their victims in cat and mouse games, and it was too easy for Ryou to bat his eyelashes and pretend to be innocent if he wanted to make Set wait. Kek on the other hand was a construct of emotion. He’d set his own clothes on fire simply to get them off his body quicker and call the burn marks foreplay afterward. Yugi floated somewhere in the middle, emotional and affectionate, easy to lure into physical intimacy, but fond enough of games to play along if Ryou set up the stage for one.

It was Seto’s call. Rip off his clothes and have an orgy then and there in his game room, or pretend he didn’t notice their hungry looks and subtly flirt back while trying to play chess with a raging hard-on. 

Seto enjoyed a challenge. 

He loosened his tie, and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it enough to give himself the slightest hint of a bedroom look. He accepted their game and would play until the climatic end.

“I need to eat dinner before we play. I’ll never hear the end of it if Mokuba finds out I’ve been skipping meals again.” 

“You haven’t eaten yet? Seto,” Ryou scolded. 

“Don’t you start. I’m eating now to _avoid_ a lecture.” Seto sat in his chair, pulling out his phone and placing an order with his live-in chief. “Do any of you want anything? Yugi? Burger? Ryou? Profiteroles? Kek? Falafel?” 

Ryou’s mouth dropped. “How did you know my favorite—”

Seto interrupted Ryou. “I make it a point to research any opponents worth competing against.” 

“I’d love a burger.” Yugi grinned. 

“Good because I already ordered it. I’ll have the servants bring a bottle of wine as well.” 

“No thank you.” Ryou smiled. “Wouldn’t be wise for me to drink before our chess game.” 

“What if I matched you drink for drink?” Seto asked. “Might make the game more interesting.”

“Ah, an added challenge.”

“The only way for masters to play the game.”

“I’m intrigued. Very well. I will take a drink every time you do.” 

“I’ll have them bring two bottles.” 

As they waited for the food, Seto set up the chess board while Yugi caught Seto up on work gossip. People often thought Seto above office rumors, but Seto found Yugi’s intel useful when setting up future projects. Knowing which employees worked well together and which ones would crash a project allowed Seto to crowd-manage. 

When their food arrived, the conversation slowed as they ate. Each time Seto brought his wine glass to his lips, Ryou mimicked him. Seto drank between nearly every bite, confident the wine would impair Ryou’s ability to strategize more so than Seto’s, but somewhere between sitting down, eating, listening to the others talking, and trying to sabotage his own chess game, Seto lost count of how many glasses he had. 

He was flung back into the moment by the sound of his own laughter. He was… happy. Too happy. He checked his watch, they’d finished eating some time ago, drinking wine and passing around dueling anecdotes, and somehow 90 minutes had passed. 

“We need to play.” Seto straight in his seat, he’d been slouching. 

“I think this game is already pretty fun.” Yugi laughed. “Watching you and Ryou trying to outdrink each other has been hilarious.” 

“I noticed you were playing with us, Yugi.” Ryou finished his glass without prompting. 

Seto wasn’t going to lag behind, so he finished his glass a moment later. 

“Uh oh. Busted. Yeah, since we’re going to duel afterward, I thought I should match your drinks to keep things fair. How much did you drink, Kek?” 

Kek stared at his empty glass, and the empty bottles they lined up each time they finished one. 

“This much.” Kek held out his hands, the length of about one and a half bottles. 

Seto couldn’t tell if he was being facetious, or if he was so drunk he really thought it was a proper answer. The ambiguity tickled Seto, and he laughed so hard he snorted. 

“Dammit,” Ryou swore. “We’re drunk. Seto, I thought you had more sense than this?” 

“Me?”

“You were setting the pace.” 

“You should have forfeited so I could win.” 

It made sense. It made perfect sense. Seto would have stopped once he won. This was Ryou’s fault.

“You’re a fool if you think I’m going to capitulate over a few bottles of wine. Let’s play chess.” Ryou smacked his hand on his chair arm. 

“We’ll see who the fool is after this game is over.” Seto snorted more laughter. 

He felt like some part of him in the back of his mind should be lecturing him to stop laughing so hard, but he couldn’t bother to care. Everything was funny, and he was actually enjoying himself. Besides, Seto was rich enough to do anything he wanted—including laugh. 

“This is going to be the best game.” Yugi scooted his chair closer to the board. 

Kek pushed his chair next to Yugi’s, leaning his head against Yugi’s shoulder and cooing when Yugi stroked his hair. 

“You two stop that. It’s distracting, and I need to concentrate.” Ryou stared at the board with a grave expression. 

“I believe in you, Ryou!” Yugi cheered. 

“Shhh.” Seto pressed a finger to his lips. “He needs to concentrate.” 

“Don’t you mean _you_ need to concentrate?” Yugi asked. 

“This game is as good as mine.” Seto waved away Yugi’s correction. “But I want Ryou to have a fair chance against me.” 

“Yes. Please. Give me a fair chance. I’m so frail and weak, who knows if I’ll be able to even handle an entire game.” Ryou twirled his hair with his finger with a smirk teasing his lips. “Shall we start?” 

To answer, Seto moved his knight to F3.

“The board looks backwards,” Kek said. “Ryou should play with the white pieces.” 

“No, when I played against the Spirit we always did it this way. It was a joke between us. I’m fond of black. Besides…” Ryou held up his knight for Kek to examine. 

“Hey, it’s a little Red Eyes Black Dragon.” Kek ran his finger down the carved ebony with rubies set in for the eyes. 

“Correct.” 

“And I know what that means.” Kek laughed, glancing at Seto’s Blue Eyes White Dragon knights. “So why do the kings look like Ancient Egyptian Setos instead of the Pharaoh?”

“Because fuck Atem, that’s why.” Seto caught the mild slur in his own words, the loudness of them, but he didn’t mind. It was just Yugi and his current band of nerds, and they were as drunk as he was. 

“I _have_ fucked Atem!” Yugi slapped his knee and laughed. 

“How?” Kek squinted at Yugi as if the look could help him see the answer to his question. 

“Soul room.” Yugi shrugged. 

“Did you sleep with Bakura?” Kek asked Ryou. 

“Ha! As if I could even try!” Ryou slammed his own knight down on F6. “Any time Bakura was anywhere near me in my Soul Room we had to make room for Zorc. Fucking asshole demon was very particular about not letting anyone touch his prized thief.” 

“He must have _hated Malik_.” Kek chuckled. 

“He sure the fuck did.”

“You swear a lot when you’re drunk.” Seto placed his pawn on C4, gaining control of the center of the board. 

“Sorry.” Ryou slid his bishop, or rather his Dark Magician, to G7. 

“I think it’s cute.” Kek lidded his eyes. “Say fuck again.” 

“Fuck.” Ryou blew him a kiss and Kek purred at Ryou’s profanity. 

Seto moved his pawn to D4 and winked at Ryou. “He’s right, it’s pretty cute.”

“Thank you.” Ryou blushed, countering by placing his castle near the king. 

“If you think he’s cute now, you should see O-face.” Yugi sat on the armrest of Seto’s chair, not in the mood for chess. Yugi never did appreciate board games, only the more modern ones. 

The blush on Ryou’s face deepened, and Kek licked his lips—his mouth a wicked smile. Seto ignored Yugi and focused on the board. He could have moved up another pawn, but Ryou would recognize the strategy. Instead, he moved his bishop to F4, hoping that straying away from a more traditional setup would set Ryou off-guard enough to give Seto an advantage. 

“Yugi, don’t distract Seto. I want this to be a fair game.” Ryou played pawn to D5. 

“I can make it fair.” Kek sat on the armrest of Ryou’s seat. “See? While you play your game, Yugi and I can play a mirror game.”

“Kek, you’re brilliant.” Yugi’s eyes flashed. “Soo… you guys want to play chess on extreme mode?”

Seto enjoyed a challenge. 

“Do your worst, Yugi. It won’t stop me from claiming my victory.” He moved his queen, Kisara in a flowing white dress, to B3 which would place pressure on Ryou’s pawn and give Seto more control of the center of the board. 

“Very well. If Seto accepts, so do I.” Ryou nudged his pawn from D5 to C4.

“Then let’s truly start the game.” Seto smiled as his queen captured Ryou’s pawn.

Yugi merely watched the game for a few turns. Ryou ventured forth with another pawn to C6, and Seto set his own on E4. For all their innuendos about dominating Seto, Ryou was allowing Seto to have his way with the center ground of the chess board. He tasted victory on the tip of his tongue aas Ryou— as Seto presumed he would—shifted his other knight over to D7. 

Seto settled his rook to D1, Yugi brushed his fingers through Seto’s hair. Seto’s eyes fell shut. Shivers danced through his body. When he managed to open his eyes again, he saw Ryou had moved his knight to B6, threatening Seto’s queen. He placed her up a square. It would have been safer to allow her to fall back, but Seto was sending a statement to Ryou—he would show no mercy despite Yugi’s interference. Ryou matched Seto’s aggression, sending his bishop to G4. 

As Yugi combed through Seto’s hair, Kek did the same for Ryou. Ryou sighed, leaning into Kek’s touch. Seto used the opportunity to sneak his bishop to G5. Ryou saw Seto’s hand pulling back and he gave Seto a sleepy smile. Seto swallowed, his throat thick. Yugi’s fingers traced the shell of Seto’s ear. Yugi leaned in and inhaled. 

“Your hair smells good,” Yugi whispered.

Seto bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from kissing Yugi as Ryou moved his knight to A4. 

“I see it, but I’m not foolish enough to take it,” Seto said. He _could_ capture Ryou’s knight easy enough, but no matter how the game played out afterward, Seto would be at a disadvantage, so instead he moved his queen to A3. 

“This is nice. Silk?” Yugi finished untying Seto’s tie and pulled it away. 

Kek stared at Ryou’s collarbone a moment, looking lost without a tie for him to untie. He opted for kissing the side of Ryou’s neck. 

“A little unbalanced, don’t you think?” Ryou smiled at Kek as he took Seto’s knight with his own. 

“He’s right,” Seto agreed, avenging his knight by capturing Ryou’s with a pawn. “Yugi, you need to even the score between us. I don’t want Ryou claiming I had an unfair advantage.” 

“I swear to the gods this had better be your version of drunk flirting because if I’m doing this _solely_ for the sake of your chess game I’m going to be so angry.” Yugi silenced himself by latching onto Seto’s neck. 

Seto gasped, lidded his eyes, and tilted his head back to expose more of his throat. Ryou reached out a hand, but couldn’t reach his knight with Kek all but falling into his lap. Ryou tangled his fingers into Kek’s hair, tugging Kek back enough to reach his knight and capture Seto’s pawn on E4. The moment his turn finished, Ryou shoved Kek’s mouth against his skin once again. Kek sucked eagerly at Ryou’s swan-like throat. Not to be outdone, Yugi began peppering Seto’s neck with love bites.

“Gods,” Seto gasped, digging his nails into his slacks. “No marks, dammit. I have business meetings tomorrow.” 

“Send a hologram of yourself. They’ll never notice,” Yugi said, although he softened his bites to affectionate nibbles. 

Seto hated it when Yugi was brilliant. Why had he never used a hologram before during meetings so he could work in his office simultaneously? Seto moved his bishop to E7. Yugi used the break to position himself between Seto’s legs, gazing up at Seto and toying with the inside of Seto’s thighs. 

“Yeah, now we’re playing.” Kek mimicked Yugi’s position with Ryou after Ryou sent his queen to B6 to keep her safe. 

The wine was already swimming in Seto’s head, but the sight of Yugi nestled so close to his crotch made the room spin. Seto’s chest heaved. He reminded himself to keep breathing despite the fact that breathing was an autonomous response not needing his concentration. Somehow, through all this, he realized his King wasn’t secure on the board.

“You’re in the way, Motou.” Seto grabbed the back of Yugi’s head, nudging forward (closer to Yugi as well as the board) so he could move his bishop to C4.

And yes it was a forward move—with Yugi, not his bishop, Ryou knew Seto needed to free a space up to castle his king— but Seto did not expect Yugi to take Seto’s playful thrust as an invitation to french kiss Seto’s bulge jutting from his pants. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Seto gasped, netting his fingers through Yugi’s hair to hold Yugi in place. “ _Oh shit_.” 

He hitched against the pressure of Yugi’s mouth, too far gone to play coy. Ryou flat out wrapped his legs around Kek’s head when Kek mimicked Yugi. Despite the distraction, Ryou managed to capture another one of Seto’s pawns. He dropped back into his seat afterward, moaning and tugging Kek’s hair. 

“Oh shit. Yugi, move.” Seto squirmed away from Yugi’s mouth, realizing Ryou was leading the game.

“Seto!” Yugi whined. 

“I know. But later. I need to think about my next move.” 

It was tempting to have his queen slaughter Ryou’s knight, but that would pin his bishop. He chose to move his bishop instead. Ryou checked Seto’s king with his rook, so Seto slid his king one square over. Yugi crawled into Seto’s lap, kissing Seto’s chest. Seto arched, enjoying the feeling of Yugi’s mouth through the fabric of his clothes. As Kek did the same to Ryou, Ryou moved his bishop to E6. 

“Ha! You fucked up, Ryou.” Seto captured Ryou’s queen. A shiver kissed Seto’s spine from the simultaneous thrill of pulling ahead while Yugi slid his hand up Seto’s ribs. 

“Sometimes a sacrifice is necessary, and you’ve lost your other bishop.” Ryou moved his own bishop to C4 where Seto’s had stood. 

“A minor loss compared to a queen.”

“We’ll see.” 

Peeved at Seto’s focus on the game, Yugi tugged at Seto’s collar so he could reach Seto’s bare skin instead of cloth. Seto moved his king to G1, but Ryou swooped in to E2 with his knight. Seto had no choice but to move his king back to F1, and Ryou’s knight jumped back to D4 to kill one of Seto’s pawns. Seto repositioned his king, so Ryou slipped his knight to E2 again. They swapped back and forth a bit until Ryou capture Seto’s last bishop and put Seto’s queen in danger. 

“Fuck,” Seto swore. He scooted to the edge of his seat. He wrapped his left arm around Yugi to keep him in place, but his attention was on the game instead of the pleasure coursing through his torso from Yugi’s licks and kisses. 

Ryou sank to the floor on his knees. Kek still lapped at his chest, but he could reach the board more easily despite Kek’s ministrations. Seto moved his queen, but too late, Ryou surrounded her with pieces. His queen made her last stand, taking a pawn, but Ryou was able to capture one of Seto’s rooks afterward. Seto grit his teeth, planning ways to build up to a counterassault. He moved his pawn up, freeing up spaces for other pieces, and Ryou took the last pawn on Seto’s queen’s half of the board. Seto nested his king in the safety of his other pieces, yet Ryou was closing in, capturing another one of Seto’s pawns. 

Yugi licked up Seto’s throat and Seto groaned. Biting his bottom lip, Seto sacrificed his last rook, creating an opening for his queen to move in on Ryou’s king. Ryou was busy clawing at Kek’s back with his left hand, encouraging Kek to suck harder and ignoring his turn altogether. 

“Ryou,” Seto growled. “Focus.”

“Sorry.” Ryou sighed.

Ryou blocked with his bishop, allowing Seto to capture his rook. Seto thought he was recovering from Ryou’s earlier assault, but several rounds later, his king was checked again and Seto was corralled into a series of forced moves. He stared at the board, but there was nothing to be done. His knight was surrounded and his queen was too far away while Ryou’s forces were working together and preventing Seto from doing anything. A few more rounds and it was checkmate. 

Ryou crawled over Kek and the board. He sandwiched yugi between their chests so he could whisper against Seto’s lips. 

“Like Yugi said...dominated.”

Seto grunted and kissed Ryou. Kissed him hard. Kissed him roughly. Ryou moaned until he had to pull away because of the awkward position. Next, Seto grabbed Yugi, kissing him with the same zeal as he’d kissed Ryou. Yugi gripped Seto’s shirt and and slipped his tongue into Seto’s mouth. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Would things be easier  
> If there was a right way, honey there is no right way  
> And so I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new"
> 
> Hozier, Someone New

Yugi panted through his nose as he French kissed Seto. Ryou and Kek tumbled on top of the chess board, scattering the onyx and quartz pieces. Seto pretended not to notice as he tugged at Yugi’s hair. 

“Wait!” Yugi pulled back, a revelation smashing through his drunk, lurid thoughts. “You’re drunk.”

“So are you. We all win.” Seto tugged Yugi by the collar of his shirt and smashing their mouths together. 

Yugi had a weakness for manhandling, and hummed against Seto’s lips after being pulled back into another kiss. And if the tugging didn’t do it for Yugi—Seto’s laughter would have. He’d heard Seto laugh more in the last few hours than in the last month, and the feeling of Seto relaxed beneath Yugi’s hands was more than Yugi had ever hoped for. Which was why Yugi stood up, scrubbed his messy hair, and exhaled loudly. 

“I can’t take advantage of you drunk. Come on. Grab your cards, Seto. It’s time to duel!”

“God, don’t say that. You sound like _him_.” Seto pushed up to his feet, lifting Yugi into his arms. “Yugi. Kiss me. That’s an order.”

“You’re not my boss.” Yugi stuck out his tongue. 

Ryou popped his head away from Kek long enough to say, “Yes he is.” 

Kek tugged Ryou back down, more focused on making out than the conversation. 

“Oh shit. You _are_ my boss!” Yugi choked on his own laughter. “I can’t kiss my boss when he’s drunk.” 

“Yes you can. I'm giving you permission.” 

“It’s sleeeezy.” Yugi pressed his forehead against Seto. “I promise to kiss you tomorrow.” 

“Damn you. We’re not in college. I’m perfectly capable of having a few drinks—”

“Bottles,” Yugi corrected. 

“ _Kiss me_.” 

“You’d really rather kiss than duel?” Yugi narrowed his gaze at Seto. 

“Yes,” Seto growled. “I don't know how to say it in a more clear or concise way.”

“Then you’re too drunk for sex. Sober Seto would never choose anything over dueling.” 

“Shit. Yugi’s got a point.” Ryou untangled himself from Kek. “Maybe we should calm down a little. This is Kek’s first time being drunk. We need to be better influences than this.”

“I’m having fun.” Kek tugged Ryou’s shirt, trying to pull him in for another kiss. 

“But look at what we’ve done.” Ryou knelt to pick up a stray rook. “We better find all the pieces.” 

“Ooops.” Kek laughed, rolling onto the floor and helping Ryou gather pawns and knights. 

“We’re missing the white king,” Ryou said, doing inventory once all the pieces were gathered. 

“Here he is.” Kek tilted up Seto’s chair and grabbed the last king, kissing the top of its head before setting it with the others. “Cute little Seto-king.” 

Seto growled and pounced, tackling Kek to the ground and capturing his mouth. Kek mewled, wrapping his legs around Seto’s waist as they kissed. Yugi and Ryou exchanged a glance, silently asking each other why they had to act like the responsible ones when they had no desire to be. After a moment Yugi and Ryou both hooked their arms beneath Seto’s armpits and sat him back down in his chair. 

“You are definitely drunk,” Ryou said. 

“Never argued the point.” Seto wiped at his mouth.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to play?” Yugi pulled out his deck, waiving it to temp Seto. 

“The dueling arena is an _entire floor_ away.” Seto unbuttoned the buttons of Yugi’s blazer. “But there’s a guest bedroom three doors down from here.” 

“He makes a good point,” Yugi said, his resolve evaporating as Seto tugged off the blazer. 

“I noticed the outfits before we drank. I decided to drink _because_ of the outfits.” Seto unbuttoned three buttons from Yugi’s blouse, kissing the exposed skin. “You've been teasing me for countless gaming nights. I'm not simple, so I put myself in this position deliberately with this exact outcome in mind.”

“We should still play first.” Yugi rubbed Seto’s shoulders. “It will give us all time to clear our heads.” 

“No, dammit, seduce me,” Seto whined, tugging at Yugi’s shirt. 

“We’ve been seducing you all night.” Kek plopped down on the armrest where Yugi sat earlier. 

He was close enough for Seto to grab, jerk down, and kiss. It was a big chair. Ryou could sit on the other armrest if he wanted to. They could all fit and kiss at the same time. Seto couldn’t understand why he was the only practical one among them. He gave Kek a moment to catch his breath, grabbing Yugi instead. As Seto sucked against Yugi’s neck, Ryou laced his fingers behind him, balancing from the balls of his feet to his heels. 

“Hey, Kek.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Would you like to duel against me?” 

“Ha! Okay. Let’s see how you compare to the thief and Malik.” 

“All right. I’ll show you where the dueling arena is. Have fun staying here and missing out, Seto. We’ll see you two later.”

“Wait. You can’t duel without me.” Seto nudged Yugi away so he could follow Ryou. 

“Smart thinking, Ryou.” Yugi chuckled as they went down a floor to the arena. 

“After your game, I’ll duel Yugi. Then the winners will face off and see who’s the best,” Seto said as they walked down the hallway. “But then I’m tearing off all your clothes while you tear off mine.”

“Deal.” Ryou kissed Seto’s wrist before going to his side of the platform to play. 

Kek won the coin toss, set a monster, placed another card face down, and ended his turn. Yugi learned along the railing in the spectator area. He rested his chin in his hand, giving Seto a sideways glance. 

“You need love seats over here so the viewers can snuggle.” 

“There was comfortable seating in the game room,” Seto retorted. 

“You’re not mad, are you?” Yugi asked.

“Yes I’m mad. I’ve avoided frivolous things like relationships all these years and stayed focused on my work, but you wouldn’t leave well enough alone. You, and your stupid games, and your stupid smiles, and then you dragged Ryou into it, and now Kek—”

“ _You_ brought Kek back, and _you_ invited him to game with us.” Yugi bumped his shoulder against Seto’s side. “Don’t blame me for adding him.” 

“The person responsible for the duel disk malfunction has been fired.” Seto stared at the duel. They were both below a 1000 LP, but they drew their cards and layered spells on top of counter attacks on top of trap cards on top of special effects, both trying to wrestle victory from the other’s grasp. “Look at them, how could I resist…”

“Falling in love?” Yugi smiled as he watched the game. 

“Ripping their clothes off.”

“Were you really thinking about ripping their clothes off?” 

“I am now.” 

“Damn, me too.” Yugi giggled, still buzzed, though mellowing out. “I meant originally. Don’t distract me with sexy talk.”

“But it’s so easy.”

“But you enjoy a challenge.” Yugi jumped when Seto’s fingers touched his hair. 

He turned toward Seto. Seto reached out and touched Yugi’s face. Yugi sighed, sinking into the caresses. 

“Seto Kaiba, I swear by the gods you better not sober up in the morning and forget you were falling in love.” 

“Am I?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

Kek cheered, punching the air. Ryou ran to him, hugging him and kissing him. Kek nibbled below Ryou’s jaw, clenching at Ryou’s shirt. 

“Where’s my Ring? Last time I beat you I won it as a prize.” 

“Yugi stole it from me. You’ll have to settle for kisses.” Ryou smothered Kek’s face. 

“Hey! The Ring was evil!” Yugi shouted. 

“It was still mine!” Ryou laughed when Kek picked him up and spun him. 

“I had to return it to Egypt with the other Items!”

“You should have asked first!” 

“What if I buy you eclairs next time we go out?”

“Okay, I forgive you.” 

Kek carried Ryou bridal style to the sidelines of the arena. He lay Ryou down at Seto and Yugi’s feet, bowing as he presented Ryou to them. 

“As victor, I offer this sacrifice to do with as you will.” 

Yugi and Seto leaned against each other, laughing. Yugi dragged Seto to the dueling area before Seto could decide to accept Kek’s offering. The lights flared around them as Yugi shuffled his deck. He stared across the room, admiring Seto. Seto was waving at Ryou and Kek; Yugi laughed. 

“How drunk _are_ you?”

“Drunk enough to kick your ass in a card game.” Seto set his first cards onto the field. 

Perhaps Ryou could concentrate through the haze of alcohol and play, but Yugi mostly giggled about how sexy the Dark Magician Girl was and told stories about how her and the Apple and Lemon Magician Girls were all married to each other. By the time Yugi’s life points dropped to 0, he was also dropping on the floor laughing. Kek appeared above him, scooping Yugi in his arms and carrying him to Ryou. 

“How are you more drunk now than when we were actually drinking?” Ryou giggled, sitting beside Yugi when Kek set him down. 

“I don’t know!” Yugi held his stomach. “I’m not drunk! Everything is just funny.” 

“Everything is funny because you're drunk,” Ryou said.

“Really?” Yugi gave him a disbelieving look.

Seto shouted something, but Yugi didn’t hear him. He laughed at it anyway. Kek vanished to play their final game, and Yugi rested his head on Ryou’s shoulder, toying with Ryou’s hair. 

“They sound like they’re having fun.” Ryou glanced over his shoulder.

“I’d watch, but standing is too difficult.” Yugi yawned. 

“I think Kek’s winning by the sounds of Seto’s cursing.” 

“Kek thinks cursing is cute, so he’s probably enjoying the game,” Yugi muttered, falling asleep on Ryou’s shoulder. 

***

Ryou laughed as he listened to the game. Yugi’s sleeping weight pinned him where he sat, so he couldn’t stand to watch them, but both Seto and Kek had such a bad habit of narrating their moves, it wasn’t hard to follow along. Then Seto’s exuberant laughter echoed throughout the entire arena along with Kek’s profanity. They kept shouting even after the sound effects of the game stopped. When the room grew completely silent, Ryou shook his head and smiled. They appeared a moment later with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. 

“I beat you.” Seto poked Kek’s chest. “Who’s the king of games now, bitch?” 

“Oh please, I scrapped that deck together out of Yugi and Ryou’s extras an hour before we left the house. If I had _my deck_ -”

“Yugi! Give us the god cards! We need to recreate Battle City!” Seto stooped, poking Yugi’s chest instead of Kek’s. 

“Seto, he’s sleeping.” Ryou smacked Seto’s hand away. 

“Fine.” Seto pouted. “I win the drinking game too because he fell asleep.” 

“No. Yugi lost because he fell asleep,” Kek argued. “We’re still awake, so there’s no winner yet.” 

“I will beat you.” Seto poked Kek’s chest again. 

“Sounds fun.” Kek licked his lips. 

Seto flushed. “You can go through my cards to recreate your previous deck. I have almost every card ever printed.” 

“No cheating with bullshit card loops against my metal slime.” 

“Please, I’m not Atem. I use real strategies.” 

Kek plopped down on Yugi’s other side. With over-exaggerated, careful strokes, Kek pet Yugi’s hair. 

“He looks like an angel when he’s sleeping,” Kek whispered. 

“His face pisses me off.” Seto sprawled on the floor, laying his head in Kek’s lap. He stared at Yugi. “I want to kiss his stupid face.” 

“Don’t wake him,” Ryou whispered, but he was trembling slightly from refrained laughter as he watched Seto and Kek. Seto especially. He was nothing but legs as he stretched out on the floor. 

“Guess he was the one who was too drunk for sex.” Seto shook his head. 

“He’s half your size,” Ryou pointed out. “And he was matching our drinks.” 

“Don’t go home,” Seto spoke in a soft voice, almost inaudible. “I want you to stay.” 

“We’ll stay.” Ryou nodded. “Help me carry Yugi to bed.” 

“I got him.” Kek scrambled to his feet, scooped Yugi into his arms, and waited for the other two to lead the way. 

Ryou didn’t think he was drunk. Then he stood up. Oh boy was he drunk. The floor was see-sawing. He steadied himself against Seto’s arm. 

“You okay?”

“The wine just hit me all over again.” Ryou closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the world from spinning so fast. 

“Here.” Seto lifted Ryou into his arms. 

“That’s worse—that’s worse—that’s worse!” Ryou whimpered as the spinning whipped into quick see-sawing motions.

“Sorry.” Seto set Ryou on the ground, holding his shoulders to keep him from falling. 

“Any other time...let’s try this.” 

Ryou slung his arm around Seto’s waist and leaned against him, stumbling as he lead them through the halls to what Ryou assumed would be a guest bedroom. When they entered the blue, white, and gold trimmed room with a bed fit for an emperor, Ryou realized otherwise.

“Seto? Is this your personal room?”

Nervous laughter escaped Seto and he ran his fingers through his hair again. “I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun… pretty sure it was before my name was Kaiba.” He blushed, hard. “Don’t want to sleep alone.” 

Kek lay Yugi down, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. He turned to Ryou and Seto, watching to see what they’d do so he could follow suit. 

“I didn’t bring pajamas.” Ryou grinned, pulling his shirt up over his head. 

“I have robes for guests,” Seto said. 

“No, Seto.” Ryou laughed. “I meant we should sleep in our boxers.” 

“Oh.” Seto ran his fingers through his hair in a rare nervous gesture. “Of course.” 

They stripped to their boxers, helping Kek remove Yugi’s pants and shirt so Yugi would be comfortable. Then they tucked Yugi beneath the duvet and crawled in themselves. It was Yugi, Kek, Seto, Ryou, so Ryou rested his head on top of Seto’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Wow… it exists.” 

“What?” Seto asked. 

“Your heart. I can hear it, so it must be real. I’ll have to tell the group the next time I see them.” 

“Don’t you dare. This will be our little secret.” Seto pressed his finger against Ryou’s lips to silence him. 

“Maybe.” Ryou kissed Seto’s finger. 

“What’s this?” Kek touched the locket half-buried under Ryou’s hair. 

Seto excavated the locket from beneath, handling it with great care and gentleness. He opened it up and showed Kek the picture inside. 

“He’s older now, of course. But this is my favorite picture.” 

“Seto, how sweet.” Ryou craned his head to look at the photo. “I honestly always thought you had extra cards hidden in there.” 

“Again, don’t ruin my reputation, Ryou.” 

“Buy my silence.” Ryou brushed their noses together. 

“How much? I’ll transfer the funds immediately.” 

“I’m afraid I want more than cash.” Ryou tugged Seto’s bottom lip with his own, pulling and sucking. 

Seto snapped the locket closed so he freed up his hand to toy with Ryou’s hair. After Ryou pulled away from Seto, he leaned toward Kek to kiss him as well. He even flopped on top of them both in order to place a quick kiss on Yugi’s forehead. Yugi smiled in his sleep, humming and nuzzling closer to Kek. Kek smiled. He slipped his other arm beneath Seto’s neck so he could toy with Seto’s hair. 

“You were the first person who ever looked at me without fear, and first person to show me even a small kindness.” 

“That’s not right.” Seto’s eyes grew glassy. He searched the ceiling, avoiding Ryou and Kek’s gaze. “I’m a horrible person.”

“Maybe so, but compared to me you’re not so bad.” Kek grinned. 

Seto dropped his gaze and turned to face Kek. They examined each other, really examined each other beyond the attractive features, and drew close. Ryou held his breath as he watched, sighing when their lips finally met. Their fingers explored the shape of their bodies as they kissed. When they pulled away, they grinned. Yugi muttered something in his sleep, and Kek stroked Yugi’s hair with one hand and Seto’s with the other.

***

Seto swore he’d be the last one to fall asleep, but after describing Death-T to Ryou and Kek—who were both thrilled to listen to Seto’s old horror-esque murder schemes—Ryou explained the horror movie which probably inspired the leather-masked serial killer Seto had hired. Ryou’s soothing, melodic voice lulled Seto to sleep and didn’t wake up again until his cellphone screamed from the pocket of his pants, which were still crumbled on the floor from the night before. 

Seto groaned, the headache from his wine hangover stabbing into his temples the moment he tried to lift up from the bed. He stumbled to his pants, fishing out the phone and plopping down onto the floor before answering the video call.

“Hey Mokuba…” Seto scratched his head.

“Hey? Hey? What the hell, Seto, we have a meeting in twenty five minutes! Where are you?” 

“Home.”

Only Seto lived in the mansion now. Mokuba left the nest a few years beforehand, but it was still “home” to them both out of habit. 

“Home? Are you sick? You look wrecked.” 

“No. A little hungover,” he said because Mokuba would not stop his questions until he knew the truth and Seto didn’t want to cat and mouse the conversation. Mokuba started yelling at him, so Seto silenced him with the truth. “I was on a date last night.”

“— And another thing! Wait-what?” 

“A date. You should know. You go on them all the time.” 

“Yeah, but I’m—who did you go on a date with?”

“Later, Mokuba. The meeting.”

“Shit! The meeting! Get your ass over here.”

“I’ll send an AI of myself and record it. No one but you will notice, and I can go back to sleep.” Seto hid a yawn behind his forearm. 

“Okay, real talk? This isn’t one of those scenarios where aliens replace people with duplicates, because there’s no way you a) went on a date b) got drunk, and c) want to skip work to sleep in.” 

“Testing the AI as a substitution of myself is useful research in case we ever need to—”

“Okay, okay, okay, you sound a little more like yourself when you say it like that, but still… at least tell me who—”

“Mokuba. Meeting.” 

“Fine. God. We’re having a talk after this meeting.”

“Yeah.” Seto sighed. “Later.”

“Bye, Mokuba!” Yugi crawled to the foot of the bed so he could wave at the screen.

“ _Now_ you wake up.” Seto glared at Yugi. 

Funny how Yugi could sleep through them taking off their clothes, but woke up in time to make Mokuba squeal in surprised joy over the phone. Although, Mokuba dropped to a dead silence when Ryou plopped down beside Yugi, also waving. 

“Good morning, Mokuba!” 

“Holy shit! Seto… I’m proud of you.”

“Shut up, Mokuba.” 

“No. Seriously. You have single handedly ruined the hopes and dreams of every available woman in Domino City in one night.” 

“Mokuba. Meeting.” 

“Boo!” Kek shouted as he wiggled in between Ryou and Yugi. 

“What the fuck!” Mokuba shouted. “Okay! Now I need context! Seto, what the fuc—” 

“Meeting.” Seto hung up the phone. 

He ignored Mokuba’s texts as he remotely programmed his system to create an AI of himself for the meeting. He brought up a visual on his laptop screen in case something happened the required his direct attention and then he crawled back beneath the duvet, staring at his soon-to-be lovers. 

“Explain.”

“He’s going to find out sooner or later,” Ryou said. 

“Might as well rip off the bandaid.” Yugi shrugged. 

“Fair enough, but how am I supposed to explain Kek?” 

“Blame Yugi,” Ryou said. 

“I do blame Yugi.” Seto snorted. 

“Problem solved.” Ryou lay beside Seto. 

“How is this my fault?” Yugi lay half over Ryou so he could speak directly to Seto. “You brought him back and you decided I should take care of him. I’m only doing my job.” 

He glanced over his shoulder to wink at Kek who sat on cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Kek crawled closer, burying his face in Yugi’s chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around him.

“At least you have family to tell.” Ryou sighed, staring at the window despite the blinds being drawn. 

“I thought your father was still alive?” Seto grabbed his phone and remotely had the blinds lift so sunlight could pour into the room. 

“We...don’t speak anymore. Haven’t in years. I think I remind him too much of my mom.” 

“I’m sorry,” Seto said automatically. 

Sympathy wasn’t something he was adept at expressing and it showed in the clumsiness of his tone. Nevertheless, Ryou smiled and squeezed Seto’s hand in thanks for the attempt. 

“My mom still asks me why I haven’t married Anzu yet.” Yugi sighed. “And she knows who all I’ve dated, but she’s stuck on the thought I’ll eventually run off to America to get married.” 

“Parents sound awful. I’m glad I don’t have any.” Kek frowned. 

“They’re overrated,” Seto said, although a pang throbbed deep in his chest at his own words. 

Somewhere, buried in his earliest childhood memories, he knew it wasn’t true, but he only remembered fragments. Gozuburo’s shadow had drowned out most of his life’s early joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a hint of the actual prompt now. These first 6 chapters are just me goofing off and having fun with setting up the relationship lol XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wake, at the first cringe of morning  
> And my heart's already sinned  
> How pure, how sweet the love beneath it yeah  
> You would pray for him  
> 'Cause God knows I fall  
> In love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day with someone new  
> I fall in love just a little ol' little bit  
> Every day"
> 
> Hozier, Someone New
> 
> (Title drop in the song lyrics, lol)

It was easy for Kek to fall back asleep after Seto’s phone call with his little brother. Seto’s bed was an ocean of featherdown pillows and a thick, heavy comforter. He lay spooned against Yugi’s back and didn’t wake again until Seto’s phone rang for the second time. Kek yawned, stretching. Seto stood near the bed, showered and dressed in fresh clothes. 

“You wanted context, correct?” he said instead of _hello_. 

“I’m ninety seven percent sure that wasn’t Malik,” Mokuba said through the screen of the video call. 

“It wasn’t.” 

“Okay… okay… context, Seto.” 

“The Gen 5 malfunctioned.”

“I read the reports.”

“He was part of the collateral damage,” Seto said 

“And you being married to your work decided to take the collateral damage home and sleep with it.” 

“Him,” Seto corrected, “His name is Kek. I asked Yugi to look after him.” 

“Just doing my job, boss.” Yugi saluted from the bed. 

“I still feel like there’s a huge gap between relocating—Kek?—and dating him, Yugi, and Bakura.” 

“You can call me Ryou.” Ryou spoke loud enough for Mokuba to hear him as he sat in a chair near the bed and played on his cellphone. 

“Games,” Seto said as if that explained everything. 

“Seto.” Mokuba groaned. 

“What? We all like games. It’s a logical relationship.” 

“But… isn’t he…” Mokuba frowned, a little too polite to say _homicidal mass murderer_ over the phone in front of Kek. 

“Mokuba.” Seto angled the screen in Kek’s direction. 

Kek grinned and waved. On the screen, Mokuba’s brow wrinkled. He waved back but looked unsure about it. Seto turned the phone toward himself again. 

“The only thing he’s attacked so far was a work table. Hell, he’s a vegetarian because he doesn’t want to hurt animals.” 

“So… it’s not like during Battle City?” 

“He wasn't intimidating back then either, but no. He’s nothing like Malik.”

Kek smiled at the way Seto worded the statement—how he acknowledged that Malik, too, had been violent, and how Kek was fundamentally different from what he once was. It made him wonder how much Malik had changed over the years. Had he slipped back into old habits without Kek to psychologically cope with his negativity? Or had he changed in the same ways Kek was trying to change? 

“Okay, but I’m coming over tomorrow so we can talk in person.” 

“I don’t harass you each time you meet a new girl.” 

“Oh please, you do complete background checks. Besides, remember my _first_ girlfriend? You were horrible.”

“You were sixteen and I’m thirty-one. There’s a difference.” 

“I have to go to the next meeting. See you tomorrow.” Mokuba sang as he hung up the phone. 

“Don’t know where he possibly gets his stubbornness and inability to listen from.” Ryou smiled. 

“Seto, I’m hungry.” Yugi gave him a playful whine. 

“It’s 10 a.m. We’re not going to Burger World.”

“I was thinking breakfast.” Yugi laughed. 

“Donuts,” Ryou said over his game. 

“I’ll put in an order.” Seto swiped over his cell screen and tucked the phone back into one of his pockets. 

Kek gave a little growl as he forced himself out of bed and back into his clothes. Comfort was still a wildly new and amazing state of existence for him, and he wanted to cling to it and to the others without having to move. However, hunger motivated him to follow Seto to the dining room. The others had eggs benedict, while Kek ate ful. A servant brought out a plate of fresh donuts at the end of the meal, and Ryou beamed when he saw them. As they ate, everyone talked—mostly Yugi talked—but everyone participated. More and more, Kek found himself laughing as he listened to the others and chimed in when he had something to add. Yugi smacked his forehead with both his hands. 

“I can’t believe I was so drunk last night I thought we couldn’t have sex. I’m so dumb.” 

“Considering how you passed out, you weren’t entirely wrong.” Seto shook his head. 

“I am _never_ matching drinks with you two again.” Yugi blew a breath out of his mouth. “I’m really regretting it today. Not exactly hungover, but I feel like a truck hit me.” 

“The important thing is I beat you in Duel Monsters.” Seto grinned. 

“Wait, you did?”

“He sure did.” Ryou laughed. “Don’t you remember?” 

“Not...really?” 

“You were staring at trading card boobies the entire game.” Kek stuck out his tongue. 

“Oooops.” Yugi blushed. “Sorry. I get easily distracted when I drink.” 

“I would challenge you again, but I should review the meetings and analyse how well the AI performed in my place.” Seto paused. “It was a good idea, to use it.” 

“You can repay me with a date to Burger World.” Yugi winked. 

“Fine. Saturday. All of you.” 

“No drinking on Saturday.” Ryou reached over and toyed with Seto’s cufflink. “I want Yugi to remember the entire night.” 

“It was _wine_. I don’t see how _wine_ got me so drunk.” Yugi laughed, flushed with embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry. I doubt they serve wine at Burger World.” Seto stood up. “I’ll walk you to the limo.” 

“Thank you, Seto.” Ryou held his arm.

Yugi hooked around Ryou’s other arm while Kek clasped onto Seto’s other side. They started joking about what wine paired well with onion rings and ketchup. As they walked down the hallway, one of the butlers marched toward them. The fine hairs stiffened on the back of Kek’s neck. Various staff had been around them all night, and Kek had ignored them, but something about this butler, his gait, and some subtle but recognizable expression on his face—anger hidden behind a professional mask— it triggered something in Kek. He remembered the tombs. Malik’s father walked toward them. Holding the knife.

Holding the knife. 

The butler’s arm stiffened. Kek only noticed the twitch of the shoulder because he was staring. Ryou and Yugi called out when they saw the gun, but Kek was already lunging forward. He grabbed the butler’s wrist, snapping it back with a violent twist. The gun flew behind them. The man screamed as his wrist snapped. Kek slammed him to the ground and smashed his knuckles into the man’s jaw. One-two, one-two, Kek’s right and left punches were a hypnotic rhythm as he roared. The man stopped screaming, unconscious from the beating, but Kek wailed and wailed and wailed. He couldn’t stop. It was the same as that day in the tomb. He couldn’t stop. 

Seto dragged him away and pressed him against the wall. Kek looked at Seto’s searing blue gaze and sobbed. He hid his face. His knuckles throbbed, split and bleeding from breaking the butler’s jaw. 

“I tried! I tried!” Kek choked on his tears. “I wasn’t going to kill anyone, not even chickens, but he was going to hurt you!”

“I know.” Seto held Kek’s shoulders.

“I didn’t want him to!” Kek screamed. 

His face was hot as the fires of Ra. His cheeks were going to blister and peel away from his face. He’d burn to ash and blow away in the wind along with the quick, fragile week of happiness he’d experienced after years of darkness. 

“You did nothing wrong.” Seto’s voice echoed as if far away. Kek hardly heard him at all. 

“It's okay, Kek.” Yugi petted Kek's hair. “The police will take him to the hospital and arrest him once he’s recovered.” 

“But I attacked him.” Kek held out his bloodied, shaking hands. “I couldn't stop. I _wouldn't_ stop,” Kek snarled, jaw tight. “He was going to hurt Seto.”

“We know.” Ryou slipped between the other two so he could kiss Kek's forehead. “You saved Seto's life. Thank you.”

“You don’t hate me for it?” He asked, sniffling.

“No.” Ryou shook his head. “No, Kek. No. How could we? You saved Seto.” 

Seto sat cross-legged in front of Kek, his knees jutting out from the length of his legs. Instead of Kek’s shoulders, he held Kek’s hands, staring at them as if gazing into a crystal ball. 

“When I was young, my parents died. The people who were supposed to take care of Mokuba and myself blew threw our inheritance and dumped us at an orphanage in the middle of the night. It was a small building with too many kids. We were cold, hungry, and I realized from that point on nobody was going to take care of us ever again, so I told myself I’d do whatever necessary to get us out of there.” 

“You were trapped,” Kek whispered, smudging the last of his tears of the shoulder of his shirt. 

“Yes, but I wasn’t going to stay trapped. A man came to the orphanage; he was a tycoon and I manipulated him into agreeing to adopt both Mokuba and myself by beating him in a chess game. I thought I’d found a better place for us, but…it was hell. He groomed me to take over Kaiba Corp one day…” Seto paused, his stare never left their joined hands. 

“Oh fuck,” Kek moaned, understanding everything Seto wasn’t saying. 

Understanding because he’d been through it all. The pressure of being the heir. The abuse disguised as duty. The building need to shed the pain like a too-tight, second skin. 

“Did you kill him?” Kek whispered. 

“In a sense. I beat him in his own twisted game, took control of the company. To lose is to die. Such, above everything else, was the lesson he wanted to embed inside of me. So much so, he jumped to his death to prove his point after he realized he’d lost.”

Kek’s gaze flicked up at Seto. When he'd first returned, he told Seto there was something Seto hated as much as Kek hated being trapped, and all Seto said was _losing_ , and now Kek realized how similar they were. He cupped Seto’s face.

“I’ll take care of you.”

Seto gave a dry laugh, but Kek continued. 

“You have money, and you have power, and you have everything you need to take care of yourself physically, but I’ll take care of your heart.” Their faces floated together. “I’ll protect you forever.” Kek blinked until Ryou and Yugi came back into focus through his tearing eyes. “I’ll protect all of you.” 

They nodded, eyes bright and glassy. Seto didn’t speak, or nod, but he did raise his gaze to meet Kek’s. The four of them wrapped their arms around each other, pressing the crowns of their heads together. Kek trembled, but sighed in relief. 

“Ever thought about being a bodyguard?” Seto asked. 

“You hiring?” 

“After this morning? I think I am.” 

***

Kek thought the police would want to question him, but Seto spoke to them as the paramedics tended to the would-be killer, and then everyone left. Kek raised an eyebrow, but Seto only smirked in response. Kek may be naive about some things, but from what he’d witnessed, he knew who owned the police in Domino. 

“I don’t know how he got through our employee vetting system, but once I figure who hired him, they’ll be out of a job as well.” Seto clenched his fist. “What if Mokuba had been with me? This is unacceptable.” 

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Ryou clutched at Seto. 

“Not a scratch on me, thanks to Kek.” 

Yugi grabbed Kek, squeezing him tightly. Ryou and Yugi switched places. Kek smiled, never tiring of being embraced. His limbs still trembled as the adrenaline seeped out of his bloodstream, but it was good to be held. More so, he was relieved that—despite the violence—none of them were angry with him. They weren’t going to send him away like Malik had. They understood. Kek swallowed, forcing himself to remain calm so they didn’t worry. 

“Maybe we should stay a little longer?” Ryou asked. “To make sure you’re—”

Seto silenced Ryou with a quick kiss. “Go home. I need to work, and if you’re all here I’ll be too distracted. Kek will stay with me, right?”

Kek’s heart fluttered at the question. He nodded. 

“I’ll provide the necessary training to become a professional bodyguard. We’ll acquire identity paperwork and get you properly licensed, but until then, stay close and trust your instincts. They’ve served me well so far.” 

“Always making everything about your convenience.” Kek blew Seto a kiss. 

“Naturally.” 

“We’re still coming over Saturday, right?” Yugi asked, and Seto gave a quick grunt to confirm. 

“I’m going to miss you. Both of you.” Ryou kissed Seto and Kek. 

“Me too!” Yugi copied him.

“I’ll miss you too.” Kek held onto Yugi a moment longer than he should have, hating to see them gone.

“The week will go by fast,” Yugi promised.

Then they slipped into a black limo and drove away. Seto turned to Kek. 

“Is there anything you need to pick up from Ryou’s place?”

“My clothes and toothbrush. That’s all I own.” 

“I’ll have the driver bring them back. I’ll also have you measured for several suits. You’ll have to dress professionally while I’m working. Is that a problem?”

Kek shook his head no.

“Good. Let’s get your measurements out of the way while I review the meetings.” 

Before Kek could process everything, a seamstress stripped him to his boxers and measured his inseam for pants. After measurements, Kek was led to the bathroom where he indulged in the hottest, longest bubble bath of his life. When he stepped out of the bathroom, a temporary suit waited for him along with a box full of his few belongings. Seto designated a room as his and Kek unpacked his things. He missed Ryou and Yugi, had been looking forward to staying in Ryou's apartment, but he was also excited about following Seto around all day. 

Seto gave him a cellphone, and a communicator to keep in touch with the rest of security. Kek mostly observed the people around Seto. He realized, as he learned the variations of different emotions within himself, he became adept at identifying them in others, even if people tried to mask them. Several of Seto’s consorts were angry and jealous of Seto’s status, but Kek didn’t sense any bloodlust in them. The men were cowards who would pounce on Seto in the boardroom if given half the chance, but would never raise a physical hand against him. 

At the end of the day they ate dinner. Kek was given something resembling chicken, but Seto assured him it was meatless and Kek trusted Seto, so he ate it and the vegetables on his plate. They dueled in the arena. Kek was able to slip in a few of his favorite cards into his deck before the game, and the match was closer than the night before, but Kek still lost. Afterward, they went to Seto’s room. He worked on his laptop while Kek roamed through Seto’s impressive card collection, establishing a proper deck. They didn’t speak much nor did they sit next to each other, but Kek was happy. Seto being in the same room as him was close enough. Kek sighed when Seto shut his laptop and declared he was going to go to sleep. Kek stood, preparing to leave, when Seto slipped his arms around Kek’s waist, whispering in his ear. 

“Maybe I’ll be safer if you slept here.” 

Kek turned so he could coil his arms around Seto’s neck and press up on his toes to kiss Seto. Instinct consumed Kek. He sucked on Seto’s bottom lip, clawing off of Seto’s jacket. He and Seto stumbled to the enormous, four post bed and crashed onto the mattress. Seto worked his fingers through Kek’s hair. Their kisses slowed to light, sweet brushes of their lips. They panted through their noses as their mouths explored. Seto pulled one hand away from Kek’s hair and undid the knot in Kek’s tie. He slid the silk away from Kek’s neck and dropped it to the floor. Kek undid Seto’s cufflinks, dropping them on the nightstand before pressing close again and working on the buttons of Seto’s shirt. 

“I like undressing you because it takes a long time.” Kek grazed his fingers down the parts of Seto he’d exposed chest. 

He saw a thread of white cutting across Seto’s shoulder he hadn’t noticed the night before while drunk. He didn’t ask about the scar because he could already guess. Instead, he focused on drawing every single curve on Seto’s chest. Kek finished undoing the buttons, and Seto squirmed out of the clothes before flicking the buttons open in Kek’s shirt. 

Kek gasped, eyes fluttering shut as Seto’s fingers dragged down his skin. He arched his chest, pushing himself as close to Seto’s touch as he could physically be. Seto exposed one of Kek’s copper shoulders, twirling his fingers around the skin.

“Seto,” Kek dug his nails into Seto’s sides. 

“You’re responsive.” A light smile graced Seto’s lips. He thumbed Kek’s right nipple and grazed his nails down Kek’s chest. 

“I'm—not—used—to touch—” Kek writhed as Seto explored his body. 

“Me neither.” Seto’s lips on Kek’s neck were warm. 

Kek whined and twisted the fingers of his right hand in Seto’s thick, cashmere-soft hair. Their chests pressed together. Kek angled his neck to let Seto have free run of it, but he kept the rest of their bodies flush. They went for each other’s belts, laughing as their arms tangled to reach. Once they kicked off their pants, Kek smoothed his hands up and down Seto’s arms. Seto rubbed circles into Kek’s back. 

“Do they hurt?” Seto asked in a somber voice. 

“Itch sometimes.”

“I’ll see what’s on the market to treat them.” 

“Treat them?” The thought never crossed Kek’s mind. They simply always _were_. 

“The Ishtars are fools.” Seto snorted. “Worshipping the past and letting the present slip from their grasp. We live in a modern age with modern medicine. I’ll have someone look at the scars and see what can be done about the itching.” 

Kek chuckled, low and throaty. He drew around Seto’s mouth, dragging their lips before saying, “You hide behind practicality, but there’s a kind person under all your armor.” 

“What about you? You’re as bad as Yugi and Ryou when it comes down to it.” 

“I earned it,” Kek said, shameless. “I paid a lot of years in the Shadow Realm to get to choose between caressing or strangling.” 

“Hmmm, choosing. It’s a strange feeling, to have a choice, isn’t it?” 

Kek nodded. He wiggled out of his boxers, hooking his top leg over Seto’s hip. 

“I’ve never…” Seto’s eyes dilated as Seto stared at Kek’s chest. 

“I hadn’t before this week.” Kek remembered his first time with Ryou and Yugi, Ryou’s words echoing in Kek’s mind. “How do you want it?” 

Kek’s voice was husky with desire, but his heart was in his throat. He was used to Ryou and Yugi guiding him, but he realized he was going to have to lead in this case. 

“W-what do _you_ like?” Seto whispered, face flushed. 

“Touching,” Kek said. 

“Then touch me.” 

“Do you have lube?” Kek asked. 

Seto crawled to his headboard. He turned one of the brass fittings and a secret compartment opened up. Kek saw brightly-colored dildos shaped like—he guessed dragon—cocks. Seto grabbed the bottle of lube and brought it back to Kek. 

Kek tugged Seto’s boxers off before anointing both their dicks with lube. He curled his fingers around their hard shafts and stroked up and down. Seto gasped, gripping tightly to Kek and stealing a kiss before breaking away to suck air into his lungs. Kek whined, flicking his wrist faster. 

“Here. Let me.” Seto grabbed Kek’s shaft and pumped his fist over it. 

Kek’s whimpers grew louder. As they jerked each other’s cocks, he bucked his hips in slow, hard thrusts. Their lips met in a series of clumsy, broken kisses. Kek kept his leg hooked over Seto and Seto used his free hand to grip Kek’s back thigh. They rocked together, holding on to each other’s cocks and gasping for air. 

“S-Seto. Mmmm—Seto!” Kek whimpered. 

“That’s right. Touch me,” Seto purred. 

Kek latched his lips onto Seto’s neck and sucked lightly so he wouldn’t bruise the pale flesh. Currents of energy flooded Kek’s nerves. The tension in his lower belly condensed and burst through his whole body. Kek cried out, his orgasm consuming him. His hand slowed down when he came, but the moment he recovered he remembered Seto and sped his pace. Seto’s nails dug into Kek’s thigh as his own climax approached. 

“Touch me,” Seto commanded, his voice thick and deep with lust. 

Kek flicked his tongue along Seto’s nipple. With each stroke, he brushed his thumb against Seto’s sensitive cockhead, and with a final growl, Seto came. Sweat glistened off their bodies and matted hairs to their temples. They gazed at each other, panting and grinning. Seto grabbed wet wipes from the compartment in his headboard so they could clean up. Kek laughed. 

“What?”

“Ryou has these as well.” 

“Ryou has more sense than most of Yugi’s friends.” 

“I like the wipes. I don’t want to shower until morning.”

Seto agreed with a sleepy hum, closing his eyes, breath slowing. Kek fidgeted with the edge of the blanket.

“Um…”

“What is it?” Seto asked with closed eyes. 

“Can, I…”

“You don’t have to go back to your room is you don’t want to,” Seto said. 

“Can I touch you?” Kek blurted out in a quick breath. 

“Again?” Seto opened his eyes, questioning Kek with his glance. 

“Like this.” Kek decided to answer with action. He scooted closer and caressed Seto’s shoulders. 

“Oh.” Seto grinned. “Of course you can.” 

“Helps me sleep,” Kek murmured, eyelids growing heavy. 

“Does it?” Seto combed Kek’s hair with his fingers.

“Mmm-hmm.” Kek nodded. 

They cuddled together. Seto shaped the tips of Kek’s spikes with his fingers and Kek drew lazy circles on Seto’s chest. Five minutes later, they slept in each other’s arms. 

***

Yugi sat in the limo. From his place they drove to Ryou’s apartment. Yugi wrapped his arms around Ryou and kissed him the moment he saw him. 

“How was your day?” Yugi asked, toying with Ryou’s white hair. 

“Long. So many deadlines. I’m making good progress though. You?” 

“Nothing but drama in my department. Hope Seto’s ready for an earful because I have some stories to tell.” 

“You’ve been having fun then?” Ryou smiled.

“Normally a little drama keeps us all awake, but it’s gotten out of hand. A few people are about to get transferred after tonight, I think.” 

“Oh no.” 

“It’ll be fine. We were ahead of schedule, so we’ll be fine. Ugh. I’m tired though. Have you heard from Kek?”

“I text him all day long.” Ryou giggled. 

“Yeah, me too.” Yugi blushed. “I’m surprised Seto doesn’t lecture him.”

“I’m sure Seto’s standing beside him and reading the conversations. I’m glad Seto suggested Kek become his bodyguard. He’s so fond of Seto and now he gets to spend his entire day with him.”

“And nights. I’m jealous?” Yugi fanned himself, grinning. 

“I know what you mean. He was only at my place for a week, but my bed feels empty now.” 

“If you ever want to sleep at my place, you can,” Yugi offered. 

“I might take you up on that.” Ryou kissed Yugi’s temple. 

The glass between the driver and passenger area was tinted for privacy. Ryou took advantage of it by pulling Yugi down on top of him, and holding his face as they kissed. Yugi squirmed between Ryou’s legs, and the ride to Seto’s mansion didn’t take nearly as long as they wanted it to. When the limo stopped, they jerked up and fixed their hair and clothes before exiting. Kek was there to meet them the second they stepped out of the limo. 

“I missed you!” 

He grabbed both of them in a crushing grip. Yugi bit his neck and he squealed in delight, rewarding Yugi with a heated kiss before turning and giving Ryou the same courtesy. 

“I’m supposed to escort you to dinner.” Kek grinned, tugging them into the mansion proper instead of the parking garage. 

“I thought we were going to Burger World?” Yugi pouted. 

“Next. We, uh, have plans.” The tip of Kek’s tongue poked out of his mouth as he gave both Ryou and Yugi a seductive look. 

“Anything sounds good to me,” Ryou said. “I’m starving. I had to work late today.” 

“Seto works late every night. I try to distract him with duels. Last night was the first night I managed to beat him.”

“Wow, you actually beat Seto?” Yugi asked. “You’re one of only a handful of people in the entire world who can.” 

“You should give us our god cards back.” Kek lidded his eyes at the suggestion. 

“Seto told you to ask, didn’t he?” Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, giving Kek a playful, yet chastising glare. “I’ve told him a dozen times already, I can’t pass them out like baseball cards. They’re too powerful.” 

“What if you brought them over and we borrowed them, but gave them back when you left?” Kek asked. 

“What if Seto marries me properly?” Yugi snorted. 

“Yugi, it’s only been half a week.” Ryou gasped. “A little too soon for marriage talk.” 

“Oooops, I’ll wait another week or two to bring it up.” Yugi grinned. 

“I would marry you,” Kek said in his candid way. 

“I already told you.” Ryou held his arm. “You need to discover yourself and make friends instead of getting lost in romantic relationships.” 

“Spicy foods are my favorite. I like to swim. I want a puppy, and Mokuba taught me how to play Mario Kart. Is that enough self discovery and friendship?” Kek stuck his tongue out at Ryou. 

“Good start.” Ryou kissed Kek’s shoulder. 

When they entered the dining room, Yugi gasped. Seto sat at the head of the table, but only a loose, silk yukata draped down his body. Yugi had never seen him so casually dressed, and the change of pace was a turn on. They sat around Seto, and Yugi forgot all the gossip he planned on sharing. Instead he picked at his food while Kek told them about the combat and weapons training he was receiving on top of profiling and minor medical skills like CPR. 

“Are you feeling all right, Yugi?” Ryou asked. 

“Sure.” Yugi smiled. 

“You’ve hardly touched your food,” Seto observed. 

“I—” Yugi blushed, thinking of something nicer to say than _have a raging boner_. “Missed you all so much this week. It’s hard to think about anything else.” 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Seto asked. 

“I could. There’s plenty to do, but I need the day off.” Yugi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been so stressed this week.”

“Then it might be better for us to help you relax and get your mind re-focused before our duel.” Seto leaned forward, smirking. “I don’t want a repeat of our last pathetic game.”

“What did you have in mind?” Ryou flashed a coy smile at them. 

“Perhaps a walk.” Seto stood, offering his hands to Ryou and Yugi who sat on each side of him. 

Kek grabbed Ryou’s hand, and the four of them walked—linked and in hand—through the mansion and outside to the gardens. Yugi searched around them, expecting some sort of plan to unfold before they finished their stroll. Seto didn’t go on _walks_. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ryou stooped and inhaled the fragrant jasmine blossoms growing along the trail. 

“I like it out here,” Kek said in a quiet, thoughtful voice. He stared at the rose-gold sunset sinking below the horizon. 

The garden was pretty, but Yugi wished they were inside playing Duel Monsters. His thoughts wandered while Seto explained some of the flowers to Ryou and Kek. They reached an oak glen; Yugi and Ryou both gasped. A giant swing sat in the center, carved from white birchwood in the shape of a three-headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Instead of a bench hanging from the platinum chains, a heart-shaped bed floated about ten centimeters off of the ground. Gossamer curtains fluttered in the breeze around the mattress and fairy lights hung along the top beam. 

“It looks like something from a fairy tale.” Ryou flushed at the sight. He ran to the bed, touching the curtains and silk sheets. “It’s too beautiful to lay on.” 

“Not if you’re the one laying on it.” Seto stepped behind Ryou and brushed the hair away from Ryou’s shoulders in order to kiss the nape of Ryou’s neck. 

“If this is a seduction, it’s working.” Ryou hummed when Seto’s lips pressed against his skin. 

“You know anything I do, I do with full passion.” Seto clawed at Ryou’s clothes, grabbing, groping, and kneading Ryou’s body as he dropped garments to the ground and kissed whatever parts he revealed. 

Kek gave Yugi a sly wink, dropping the jacket of his suit to the grass below their feet. Yugi seized the invitation to undress him, keeping the tie around Kek’s neck so he could use it as a lead to guide Kek to the bed. Kek tugged Yugi’s clothes off his body and threw them to the ground before he crawled onto the mattress. It swayed in a gentle rhythm. From within, small mirrors and crystals magnified the fairly lights, and Yugi noticed glitter in Kek’s hair. He reached out and slipped his fingers through the yellow spikes. Kek ran his fingers over Yugi’s entire body. 

Ryou and Seto lay down beside them, naked. Seto pulled a white ribbon and all the curtains dropped closed, partially concealing them. Seto lifted Ryou’s hand to his lips. He kissed Ryou’s knuckles and then sucked the tips of Ryou’s fingers. Ryou’s eyes lidded. He gazed at Seto with a soft, affectionate stare. 

Yugi tugged at Kek’s tie again, dragging him over to Seto and Ryou. Kek crawled on hands and knees. He kissed his way up Ryou’s calves… his thighs… his balls… as Seto worked each of Ryou’s fingers. 

“Do you have lube?” Yugi asked. 

Seto reached under one of the pillows bordering the mattress and pulled out a bottle. Yugi curled his fingers around the vial and Seto’s hand and pulled him closer. He kissed Seto’s wrist, trailing to his knuckles before releasing Seto and coating his fingers with lubrication. He teased the perimeter of Kek’s asshole. Kek tossed his head back and groaned loud and deep. 

“Have…have you still not?” Yugi’s face burned. He, Ryou, and Kek slept together three times in Ryou’s apartment, but each time Kek begged to be touched and they’d never made it past frotting or handjobs. 

“We haven’t gone further than blowjobs,” Seto smoothed his hands along the brown curve of Kek’s ass. 

“Kek, did you want to keep going?” Ryou asked. 

“Don’t stop,” Kek hinged back, encouraging Yugi’s fingers to push forward. 

Yugi added more lube before slipping his mid finger into Kek’s asshole. Kek hummed, bucking back enthusiastically as Yugi plunged in and out of his asshole. He hooked a second finger in. Kek hissed as it entered, but then cried out when Yugi milked Kek’s prostate. 

Kek grabbed Ryou’s hips and dragged him forward on the bed so they were closer. As Yugi finger-fucked Kek’s asshole, Kek uncurled his long tongue and rolled it up Ryou’s twitching shaft. Ryou sang, high and sweet as a church bell on a brisk winter morning. 

“S-Seto,” Ryou panted, face already washed with pink as Kek swirled his tongue around Ryou’s cockhead. 

“Yes?” Seto kissed up Ryou’s chest, spending extra time at each nipple. 

“Sit on my face.”

“What?” Seto laughed. 

It was an unfamiliar sound despite Yugi hearing it previously, but the more he heard it, the more he fell in love. 

“Sit on my face. I’m going to eat your ass for dessert.”

Laughter hiccuped from Yugi’s mouth. His fingers near stopped in Kek’s ass, and Kek grunted, shoving back to remind Yugi to keep pumping. 

“Ryou, your dirty talk needs work.” Yugi added more lube before working a third finger into Kek. 

Seto flung his leg over Ryou with a grace Yugi wouldn’t have guessed belonged to such a long set of legs. He held Ryou’s mane like reins and eased down over Ryou’s mouth. Right away, Seto curled forward, noise pouring from his mouth as Ryou licked him. At the same time, Kek swallowed Ryou’s cock to the base, slurping upward and plunging downward. Even half muffled, Ryou’s moans echoed through the garden. 

Yugi couldn’t wait any longer. Between Ryou’s grunts, Seto’s faint cries, and the way Kek bucked back with every thrust of Yugi’s fingers, Yugi couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled away from Kek’s body and drenched his cock in lube. 

“It might feel weird,” Yugi explained, remembering his first time bottoming. “It’s normal to want to push out. If it hurts, tell me, and we’ll stop, okay?” 

Kek’s lips popped as he pulled back from Ryou’s cock. “I trust you.” 

Yugi reached out with his un-lubed hand, grazing the pads of his fingers on the bottom most scars carved into Kek’s back. 

“I’m glad, but still, tell me if you don’t like it, okay? I don’t want you to hurt or feel bad, not ever again.” Yugi leaned forward enough to kiss the ahk in the center of Kek’s back.” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you,” Kek promised. 

Yugi lined up, teasing Kek’s asshole until it was pulsing around Yugi’s tip. He slipped inside and Kek gasped. Yugi eased out and glided in. Kek reached out, dragging his nails down Ryou’s stomach. Ryou moaned again, the sound still muffled by Seto’s body. Seto reached up and wrapped his hands around the excess gossamer draping above them. He used the material like handlebars while he rode Ryou’s face. Kek sealed his lips around Ryou’s cock, sliding all the way down before slipping upward. The sight of Seto, Ryou, and Kek was enough to make Yugi want to nut. His hips swung a little faster, plunging into the heat of Kek’s body. He grunted, overwhelmed by ecstasy as Kek clenched around him. 

“Your ass is _tight_.” Yugi smacked Kek’s ass with a loud clap. 

Kek rocked backward faster against Yugi’s thrusts, excited by Yugi’s compliment and slap. Yugi grabbed Kek’s hips, stuffing Kek’s hole all the way before pulling out. Instead of swaying, the bed jerked in rhythm to their thrusts. The frame creaked and the lights trembled, dancing about them as the curtains writhed. 

“You’re like fire around my cock. You’re going to make me come!” Yugi tossed his head back, mouth wide open in a silent scream. 

Seto whimpered as Ryou jabbed his tongue into his hole. Seto ground down, down, down, and Ryou’s tongue rewarded each roll of Seto’s hips with a stab. Meanwhile, Ryou bucked into Kek’s mouth. His legs splayed on each side of Kek, and his toes curled as Kek sucked. Yugi struggled for breath as he hinged back and forth. Kek gripped Ryou’s hips, whimpers escaping him as he sucked. Yugi bent forward until his chest touched Kek’s scars.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, one hand curving around Kek’s belly so he could hold him closer. 

Kek grunted, refusing to lift up as he sucked Ryou’s cock. Yugi queezed Kek more tightly, humming as his thrusts slowed down, pulling himself away from the edge of orgasm so he could last longer. Ryou dropped his head to away from Seto’s ass so he could scream. His hips thrust into the air, he maneuvered his cock in and out of Kek’s mouth as fast as he could. Ryou’s whines grew high-pitched, needful. His nails sank into Seto’s outer thighs. Kek cupped Ryou’s balls, bobbing and slurping as Ryou screamed. Finally, Ryou arched and his shout rang throughout the garden until Ryou collapsed in a satisfied heap. 

“That was wonderful.” Ryou sighed. 

With Ryou finished, Yugi curled his fingers around Kek’s shaft and stroked. Kek’s cries were immediate. He clawed at the sheets, wailing. Seto shifted positions, and Ryou shimmied out from underneath Kek. Ryou kissed up Seto’s spine and nibbled the nape of Seto’s neck. 

“How do you want it?” Ryou breathed into Seto’s ear. 

Seto shook his head to signal he didn’t know how to answer the question. He grabbed Ryou’s hands and ran them over his chest. Ryou squeezed Seto’s pectoral muscles. One hand trailed lower, past Seto’s stomach until Ryou rolled Seto’s balls in his palms. 

“I could touch you, or use my mouth, or ride you…”

Yugi moaned as Ryou ticked off options. Even as he slammed into Kek, he imagined grabbing Ryou and fucking him, only to seize Seto afterward and shove his full length into Seto’s ass. Yugi would have loved nothing more than taking all of them, again and again in a continuous loop. Imagining them screaming his name all at once brought wild tendrils of electricity to Yugi’s groin. 

“ _Ahh_ , Yugi!” Kek called out without Yugi having to imagine it. 

Yugi grunted, growling a little as he—with a few last, hard thusts—poured into Kek. After his orgasm, his hips slowed. Kek whimpered when Yugi’s hand dropped away from his cock. Yugi pulled out, heart rocketing in his chest as he heaved for air. 

“I have an idea.” Ryou twisted his hair in a rope and slung it over one shoulder. 

He guided Kek onto his back, making sure to lay him on a smooth section of bedding so nothing would hurt Kek’s scars. He gave Kek’s cockhead a few sultry kisses before tossing Yugi the bottle of lube. 

“Will you prep me?”

Yugi nodded, coating his hand and slipping it between Ryou’s legs. He worked up to three fingers, and Ryou asked for more, so Yugi continued until he was fisting Ryou. Ryou clung to Yugi’s shoulders and groaned. Seto and Kek watched, their mouths gaping and their eyes glazed over with blatant desire. Ryou tapped Yugi’s shoulder, and Yugi carefully eased out of Ryou’s body.

“Tha-thanks.” Ryou resituated over Kek and impaling himself on Kek’s cock. “Help Seto get into position.”

Having figured out Ryou’s plan, Yugi kissed Seto before slowly leading him to the end of the heart shaped mattress. As Ryou adjusted to Kek’s length and girth, Yugi drenched Seto’s cock with lube. Seto gave Yugi a lustful yet questioning glance, and Yugi held Seto’s hips, situating him in front of Ryou.

“Ryou wants you to fuck him, Seto.” 

“But he’s already-”

“I want you both.” Ryou’s voice was breathless, wanton.

A shiver spiked up Yugi’s spine. Even sated, it was beautiful to hear Ryou, and watch as Seto figured out how to penetrate with Kek already inside Ryou’s body. Kek and Seto both whimpered, pleasure overwhelming them. Ryou whispered compliments to each of them, and Yugi held Seto’s hips to guide his thrusts. With a snarl, Kek dug his finger into Ryou’s waist and worked his hips like pistons, ramming into Ryou until every muscle of Kek’s body tensed and he came. 

When his muscles relaxed, Kek slipped out of Ryou, and Ryou lifted his ass so Seto had an easier angle for thrusting. Yugi released Seto as well, allowing him to experiment different speeds and gaits on his own. Seto only lasted a few minutes longer before he was crumpled in an exhausted heap with the rest of them. Yugi combed his fingers through Seto’s hair as Ryou and Kek did the same for each other. Seto’s arms were wrapped around Ryou, and the four of them lay tangled together wordlessly, allowing their thoughts to wander as they caressed each other. 

“Behind the bed is a hot tub so we can bathe,” Seto murmured. 

“Few more minutes. I’m too comfortable to move.” Ryou sighed, nuzzling against Kek’s chest. 

“Are you kidding? I could run laps around the mansion.” Yugi sat up, tickling Seto’s foot as he spoke. “I can’t wait to duel! Hope you’re ready, Seto.” 

“I am. Let’s hurry up and bathe.” Seto scooped Ryou into his arms and carried him to the hot tub. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a failed Cotton Candy prompt, and here's the prompt to show *why* we jumped from happy four-ways to family drama (because you know which one I'd rather write)
> 
> "Cottoncandy: you can use whatever pairing you feel like writing for this: ryou finds out in an email from one of his father's coworkers that he's remarried and had a child in egypt without telling him. what happens next?"

A year later and they weren’t married, but since then Ryou and Yugi had moved into Kaiba’s mansion. Home from work, Ryou snuck into the kitchen, wanting a snack. 

“Master Bakura, would you like for the chef to prepare something for you?” One of the kitchen staff asked Ryou. 

“No thank you.” Ryou held up his hands to ward off the servant’s assistance. “I’ll get it.”

“But sir—”

“Please. This is fun for me. I promise I’ll clean up after myself.” 

“No need sir, I can clean everything once your done.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Ryou bowed, rushing to preheat the oven and end the conversation.

Ryou had no intention of allowing the woman to wash his dishes. He was going to bake the cookies, and eat the cookies, so it was only fair he washed the bowls and measuring cups. He enjoyed living with Seto and the others, and the mansion was fun, like a maze he never grew tired exploring, but Ryou couldn’t get used to people trying to help him with daily chores. 

Ryou sang as he mixed the cookie dough. He used a spoon to scoop balls onto the baking sheet and slipped the cookies into the hot oven. Setting a timer, Ryou washed and dried the dishes before sitting on a stool near the prep table and checked his emails as he waited for the cookies to bake. An email from one of his father’s old associates at the museum caught Ryou’s eye. He hadn’t spoken to most of the museum’s staff since he’d finished college and left his job there to go work for Kaiba Corp. 

Ryou skimmed through the email, expecting news of an exhibit, or perhaps a request for a diorama, but Ryou’s face fell when he realized his father’s old friend was congratulating Ryou on the new step mother and baby sister. 

_Baby sister_. 

Tears splashed against his phone screen. Ryou blinked, reaching up and touching his wet cheeks, shocked when he pulled his fingers away and saw them gleaming with salt water. 

_Baby sister._

It...couldn’t be…

His father and he had grown distant, but to marry without telling him? To have a _baby_ and not tell him? How...could he? How could he be so cruel, to replace their family so easily? Is that why he stopped calling Ryou? Because he’d found substitutes for the family he’d missed and no longer needed to tolerate Ryou’s existence? 

“There you are Ryou! I want you to help me test this— oh my god. Ryou? What’s wrong?”

Yugi saw Ryou weeping and rushed to his side, wrapping his arms around Ryou, kissing his temples, wiping the tears away, whispering soothing words. Loving him. Yugi showed he cared by the concern in his voice, the attentiveness in his actions, the fact that he was even in Ryou’s life. Ryou held his breath, making an attempt to stop his tears, but Yugi’s tenderness opened a dam within Ryou and Ryou flung himself into Yugi’s embrace and cried hard against his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong? Ryou, what’s wrong?” 

“He married! He married another woman and didn’t tell me! And they have a daughter? A daughter, Yugi! I have a sis—no! No! How can he replace Amane? Fucking bastard! I hate him!” Sobs wracked Ryou’s body. He curled closer to Yugi, weeping until he gagged. He pushed himself away so he could dry heave. 

“Shhh, shhhh. It’s okay.” Yugi rubbed circles into Ryou’s back. “Are you talking about your dad? Did he call you?”

“Ha! Call me! He hasn’t called me in almost five years! He was too busy replacing us! Me, Mom, Amane, what are we? He doesn’t have time to return my texts, but he has time for a new family?” Ryou slammed his hand on his phone sitting on the table. “I found out from a mutual acquaintance at the museum. Do you know what that means? My father stays connected with old _coworkers_ but not his own son. Yugi—” 

Another round of sobbing broke Ryou down. The oven timer chimed, and Ryou pushed himself to his feet. 

“Don’t worry. I got it.” Yugi raced to the oven. 

“No. I had to fight the staff to bake them. I’m going to pull them from the oven.” Ryou tried to laugh, but tears poured down his cheeks. 

Despite his tears, he removed the cookies and set them on a rack to cool. He stared at them...his mother taught him how to bake. Yugi stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

“Ryou...I love you.”

“Thank you. Sorry, the news caught me off guard.”

“Don’t apologize.” Yugi kissed the back of Ryou’s head. “Anyone would be upset in your situation. You deserve to be upset.” 

“Maybe if it’d been a little brother—”

“You’d still be upset. I know it’s hard, finding out about a half-sister this way, but either way you’d be upset.” Yugi grabbed a napkin and dried Ryou’s face. 

“Think she looks like me at all? Maybe not. Do you think the woman he married was Egyptian? I doubt she’d be Japanese.” Ryou’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Yugi, how could he not tell me? Not even a text. Not even a picture.”

“I’m sorry, Ryou. I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too. Thank you. I know you love me. You’re showing it.” Ryou kissed Yugi’s cheek, holding him. “Thank you.” 

“Here, forget letting them cool all the way. We’ll stack them on a plate, and carry them to our room. Seto and Kek should be home soon. Seeing them will make you feel better.” 

“They’ll crack if we don’t let them cool.” 

“We’ll eat the broken ones and save the rest for Kek and Seto.” Yugi grabbed a spatula and removed the first cookie from the pan.

Ryou held Yugi’s wrist to stop him, trading the pancake spatula for a proper cookie one and getting all but three of the cookies off the pan without breaking them. An occasional sniffle escaped him, but Ryou felt better with Yugi stroking his hair and grabbing an entire carton of milk from the the fridge to sneak up to their room. They drank directly out of the carton, passing it back and forth between bites of cookies. Soon Ryou was laughing, sad, but better than he’d been in the kitchen. 

Seto and Kek rushed through the bedroom door an hour early. Seto sped to the bed, pulled Ryou to his chest, and carded his fingers through Ryou’s hair. 

“I’ll personally guarantee all his permits are revoked. Isis Ishtar is the Minister of Antiquities and she _owes me_. He’ll never do another dig in Egypt again—”

“I’m okay now. Really. The news blindsided me, but Yugi cheered me up. All you have to do is hold me Seto.” Ryou rested his head on Seto’s shoulder. 

“This can’t go unpunished—”

“Seto, please,” Ryou whispered, trying to push aside the sadness weighing down his chest. “How’d you find out?”

“I texted them while you took the cookies from the oven,” Yugi confessed. “I wanted them to get home as soon as they could.”

Ryou nodded, understanding. He would have done the same in a reversed situation. Ryou opened his eyes and saw Kek standing statue-still near the foot of the bed. 

“I’m okay Kek.” 

He didn’t move or speak, only stand with a blank expression and his nails digging into his palms 

“Kek come here.”

Kek shook his head no.

“Kek. Please?” 

A hard rush of air blew from Kek’s nostrils. Kek sat beside Ryou and Seto. Ryou snaked an arm around Kek’s waist. Kek’s entire body was tense like knocked bow-string. 

“Kek—”

“He. Hurt. You.” Kek said, his voice automatic in a way which terrified Ryou. 

“No.” Ryou shook his head. 

“Yes. He did.” 

“Not like that. Not like Malik. You don’t have to—”

Kek grabbed Ryou’s face and crushed Ryou’s mouth in a kiss. Ryou tensed, surprised; his heart spun out of control. Ryou blinked his eyes opened when he felt tears on Kek’s cheeks. He pulled back, gazing into Kek’s blood-shot eyes. Yugi moved to the other side of the bed so he could hold Kek. Seto kept one hand in Ryou’s hand, and transferred the other to the back of Kek’s head. 

“Please, don’t cry.” Ryou shook his head. 

“I don’t want to see you sad.” Kek sniffed, snot making the entrances to his nostrils gleam. “I’m supposed to protect you, but I failed.” 

“No.” Ryou cupped his cheek. “You didn’t fail.” 

“I don’t want you to hurt.” Kek grabbed Ryou’s chest where his heart hid behind his ribs. 

“I feel better now.” Ryou kissed Kek’s forehead. “I’m surrounded by people who love me. I’m happy.” 

“And sad,” Kek accused. 

“Yes. I’m both,” Ryou admitted. “But it’s easier to deal with when I’m surrounded by people who love me.” 

“Mokuba thinks of you as a brother, you know that, right?” Seto whispered, his voice strained. 

“Yes, and Mokuba’s the greatest brother in the world.” Ryou smiled. 

“I know.” Seto laughed, it was stiff but sincere.

They dogpiled Ryou with hugs and soft kisses. Ryou drank in the affection, grateful for it. He dozed in their arms, not waking until he felt them slipping out of the bed. He grabbed Yugi’s arm, pulling him down to keep him from leaving. 

“We’ll be back. I’ll bring dinner,” Yugi said. 

“I’m not hungry.” Ryou shook his head. “Yugi, I know how Seto and Kek feel. Don’t let them do anything cruel. Yes, I’m mad. Yes, I’m heartbroken, but don’t let them hurt him for my sake. I’ll be okay.” 

“You know I wouldn’t let them do anything rash.” Yugi smoothed the hair away from Ryou’s forehead and kissed it, his lips cool. “Sleep, Ryou. We’ll be back soon.” 

Ryou nodded, emotionally exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was light and troubled, but later the others curled beside him again, and the stress finally drained from Ryou’s body, allowing him to sleep deeply.

***

“The nerve.” Seto paced in the study, jaw tight and teeth clenched. 

Yugi marched into the room. “Ryou just begged me to keep you two from retaliating, so whatever you’re thinking—”

“I’m going to kill him.” Kek sat in Seto’s favorite chair, polishing the glock he carried with him while on duty as Seto’s bodyguard. 

“Kek. No.” Yugi spoke calmly, but with no room for argument.

“It’s perfect. Kek is untraceable and well trained. We can be back by morning and with my AI technology have holograms create a solid alibi—”

“Seto, I’m not worried about you getting caught.” Yugi grit his teeth. “I just don’t want either of you to _do it,_ and neither does Ryou.” 

“Fine.” Seto dropped his hands to his side. “I’ll go onto the dark web and hire someone.”

“Seto. Listen to me. _No_. _Absolutely not_. Neither of you are going to kill Ryou’s father—or hire someone else to do it.” 

“You don’t understand Yugi. We have to do this.” Kek chambered a round into his barrel.

“I understand perfectly.” Yugi shook his head.

“No. You don’t.” Seto crossed his arms over his chest. 

Yugi grabbed a vase on a stand and smashed it against the wall. Kek and Seto both stared, bodies wound tight like vipers before striking. Yugi caught their gazes and held them. 

“Do you think I’m not as fucking pissed as you? Do you think I like seeing Ryou crying because the only blood family he has left _abandoned and replaced him_? No. I’m exactly as upset as you. I’d love to wrap my hands around that miserable bastard’s throat and choke the life out of him. If he was on fire I wouldn't spit to save him, but this isn’t about us! This is about Ryou. How Ryou feels. What’s best for Ryou. And Ryou—after crying himself to sleep—woke up as we left the room and made me promise to prevent you two from doing anything destructive _and so help me by the gods_ I’m going to keep my promise. I’ll summon Horakhty herself to stop you if I have to.” 

Kek and Seto exchanged a look, debating without words as they considered what they’d do. Kek sighed and holstered his gun. Seto’s shoulders slumped. 

“Can I at least—”

“No. You can’t ruin his job either, Seto. Look, let Ryou know the offers are on the table, and then respect what Ryou choses. If we want Ryou to be happy, then we need to do what will make him happy.” 

“You’re right. It pisses me off, though.” Seto gestured toward the door. “Let’s go lay beside him. I know he won’t sleep well without us.”

Yugi and Kek nodded their heads. The three of them returned to their bedroom and cocooned themselves with Ryou, embracing him until morning. 

*** 

Although they slept together, they each had a separate room for when they needed space. Kek paced in front of his desk, a laptop opened and Skype brought up. It’d been a week since Ryou found out about his stepmother and half sister, and he smiled whenever he spoke to them, but any time Kek caught a glance at Ryou when he was by himself, Ryou would sigh or stare out the window. Ryou was too kind, too gentle, he cursed and complained about his father, but Kek knew Ryou wanted to see his new sister.

Ryou was strong, so strong, bearing all his pain with a loving smile on his face. Kek would do anything for Ryou—and if Ryou didn’t want Kek to kill Mr. Bakura then Kek would keep his gun tucked away—and if Ryou wanted to see his sister…

Kek sat in front of the computer and hit the call button. It rang half a dozen times before a face appeared on the video screen. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello Malik…”

“Oh gods…” Malik’s eyes wided on the computer screen. 

“Don’t hang up. We need to talk.” 

“How? H-how?”

“Technical issues from Kaiba Corp technology pulled me out of the Shadow Realm over a year ago. I should have contacted you before now, but I wanted to spare you from knowing I was back, but...now I need something, and you owe it to—”

“I don’t owe you a damn thing!” Malik screamed through the speaker. 

“You owe it to Ryou Bakura!” Kek shouted back. 

“What?”

“You owe Ryou Bakura. You and the Spirit used him. The scar on his arm never healed.”

“I apologized.” Malik looked off-camera. “I’ve changed.”

“So have I.” Kek’s hands clenched into fists. “I don’t want to fight, or guilt trip you, but Ryou’s a good person and I need your help with something. I know you’d never help me, and it’s fine, but I think you owe this to Ryou as much as I do.”

Malik’s eyes flicked back to the camera. “What do you need?” 

“Information. Isis worked with the government, right? Any archeologists working in Egypt had to have their paperwork approved by her. I need you to find out everything you can about Mr. Bakura and, more importantly, the woman he married in Egypt. A photo if you can manage, but at least a name and email so I can contact her.” 

“What do you want with her?” Malik narrowed his eyes, suspicious. 

“Nothing, but Ryou has a baby sister now and he wants to meet her. His father is a pile of fucking garbage, so…” Kek shrugged. He hated how he’d stooped to asking Malik for help. “I’m going to try and talk to her. I figured, if Ryou didn’t know about her and the baby, she might not know about Ryou. Maybe if they could talk, Ryou could meet his little sister and be less sad.” 

“You...you’re trying to unite Ryou with his sister?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because… I love him.” Kek raked his fingers through his hair. “I love a lot of people now, and I’d do anything to make them happy.” 

“All right.” Malik sighed, rubbing his face. “I’ll see what I can do, but I’m going to use my own contacts to investigate you and make sure this isn’t a trap.” 

“If you want to.” Kek laughed. “You obviously haven’t been keeping up with tournaments or you would have seen me on TV with Seto.”

“You’re on a first name basis with Kaiba?” Malik snorted. 

“I told you.” Kek rested his chin in his hand, grinning. “I love a lot of people now.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love with every stranger, the stranger the better  
> Love with every stranger, the stranger the better  
> Love with every stranger, the stranger the better  
> Love with every stranger, the stranger the better”
> 
> Hozier, Someone New

Seto was skeptical of Kek’s plan when he came to them with an email from the new Mrs. Bakura expressing her surprise that she had a step-son. As far as he was concerned, Ryou should never have anything to do with any of them for the rest of their pathetic lives, but Ryou had perked up at the email. He’d looked more lively than Seto had seen him in weeks, so when Kek explained he was going to set up a meeting, Seto capitulated and agreed to fly her to Japan. 

The woman, Masika, only spoke Egyptian Arabic. Kek remembered the language from Malik, and Ryou knew some from his travels as a child, but Seto decided to hire a tutor. Another language never hurt business for Seto, and Ryou was excited to be able to speak to both Masika and Kek in their native language. Yugi was an awful student with no personal interest in modern Egyptian, but they managed to teach him a few basic sayings and questions so he could make an effort to be civil. 

Seto sat in his home office, approving reports and signing off on several projects as they waited for her arrival. His staff informed him of her arrival to Domino city ten minutes ago, and now she and the baby were flying via helicopter to the mansion. 

After reviewing the final report, Seto exhaled and closed a few of his 200 tabs. A specific one caught his eye and Seto clicked on it. It was a confirmation order for his last purchase—a set of four matching golden rings. He’d set the bands with four gemstones: sapphire, opal, taaffeite, and alexandrite. The stones represented Seto, Ryou, Kek, and Yugi. He hoped the others would accept them as engagement rings, but he wasn’t sure when or how to present them. Perhaps an elaborate scavenger hunt, make the three of them race all over Domino City performing tasks and solving puzzles and see who could find his ring first? Yugi would approve of the idea, and he thought Ryou and Kek would enjoy it as well. 

A text from his phone pulled his attention away from the rings. Masika had arrived. Seto stood, texted Ryou to meet him at the entrance, and slipped into his coat. Yugi and Kek stood beside Ryou in the parlor, rubbing his shoulders and muttering encouragement to Ryou as Ryou fidgeted, nervous. 

“She’ll love you.” Yugi gave Ryou a quick squeeze. “Don’t worry.”

“She doesn’t have to love me, just accept me enough to let me see my sister a few times a year. That will be good enough.” 

“She’ll love you.” Kek kissed the side of Ryou’s head. 

“Killing them and taking custody of the child is still on the table,” Seto offered. 

“Seto, no.” Ryou groaned, but he wore a smile on his face. 

“I raised Mokuba and he turned out okay.” Seto grinned. 

“Are you sure Mokuba didn’t raise you?” Yugi chuckled. “Because sometimes I wonder.” 

The door opened and Ryou jerked. The maid bowed, introducing Masika to them. She stood, baby in her arms. Ryou stepped in front of her, bowing low and greeting her in Arabic. 

“Hello. My name is Ryou, and it is a pleasure to meet you. I would like to introduce my dear friends, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, and Kek-”

“Wasem,” Kek interrupted Ryou, bowing toward Masika. “Hello, we’ve spoken through email.” 

“Kek, why didn’t you use—” Yugi asked in Japanese, but again, Kek interrupted, also answering in Japanese. 

“I don’t want to be connected to _that_ family. Malik helped me, but I wouldn’t call us friends, and she might recognize the surname.” 

They didn’t have time to discuss it more because the baby in the woman’s arms started to cry. Masika shhed her, bouncing her to quiet her.

“I’m sorry. She needs changing.” 

“I can help.” Ryou pulled the baby out of Masika’s arms. 

He lay her down on one of Seto’s chaises. Seto stood behind Masika so she couldn’t see his frown. If Ryou noticed, he ignored Seto, instead fussing over the baby as he changed her. 

“Hello there. Hello little sister. How are you? My name is Ryou and I promise I will do my best being your big brother.” 

After changing the baby, he wrapped her back into her blanket and rocked her. Masika smiled.

“You’re very good with children,” Masika said. 

“It’s like riding a bicycle.” Ryou shrugged. “Um… what’s her name?” 

“Basmah.” 

“Hello Basmah.” Ryou continued to rock her. She grabbed and tugged his hair. Ryou laughed. “Yes. I have white hair just like you. Although you look so much like your mom.” Ryou glanced at Masika. “I’m sorry. You’ve had a long flight. Are you hungry? Tired? You could rest or eat or I could give you a tour.” 

“Some tea would be nice.” Masika sat down in the nearest chair. 

“Already on the way,” Seto said. He’d ordered it after Masika’s arrival. 

They sat in the parlor. Seto and Yugi dueled each other on their phones as Ryou played with the baby, asking Masika a thousand questions. The tea arrived and Ryou stole it from the maid, insisting he serve it himself.

***

With her brown skin and white hair, Basmah reminded Ryou a little bit of the Thief King, but she had rich olive-colored eyes instead of gray. Ryou rested her head against his chest, rocked her, and sang her to sleep as Masika relaxed with a cup of tea. He walked around the room with the sleeping bundle in his arms, chatting with Masika. After tea, Ryou showed her to her room so she and the baby could take a nap before dinner. They ate together, and the others retired to the game room, giving Ryou more time to spend with little Basmah. He’d bought her a mountain of toys, dresses, and novelties, and gave the packages to Masika to unwrap while Ryou dangled a set of keys above Basmah to keep her occupied. She reached for them, squealing in delight at the shinny, dangly distraction. 

“I’m sorry if I went overboard. I was very excited for your visit.” 

“It’s all beautiful.” Masika set the dresses and toys aside, folding her hands into her lap. “I wasn’t sure what to think, when Kek emailed me. I thought it was a joke, or a scam, or a mistake, but I confronted Hidemaro, and he admitted it was true.” 

“I’m sorry you found out I existed from an email sent by a stranger.” Ryou sighed, letting Basmah clutch at his finger. He shook it a little, testing her grip and smiling when she squeezed more tightly. 

“And I’m sorry you found out about us in almost the same way.” 

“Do you know why he didn’t tell either of us?” Ryou glanced up at her, his stomach twisting in lead knots. 

“He said, at first, he was ashamed, of not keeping in touch. He knew he should have told you before he and I were married, but it’d been so long he didn’t know where to start, and once we were married he knew you’d be upset if you found out.” 

“I wouldn’t have been upset had he told me he was _dating_ someone. I would have been happy for him, but finding out all at once? Yes, of course I’m upset.” Ryou rocked Basmah when she began to whimper. She calmed down once they were moving again. “And I’m going to be upset at him for a long time. Even if he called now, apologized now, it’d take a long time and a lot of effort for him to be anything more than a stranger to me.” 

“Would you like to talk to him? I could call him.” 

“No thank you. He has to call me, and please don’t encourage him. It’s either worth doing, or it isn’t.” Ryou frowned. “But regardless of what he chooses to do, or how it ends up, I hope you’re willing to stay in touch. I would very much like to watch little Basmah grow up.” 

Masika nodded, holding out her arms. Ryou carefully stood up to pass her the baby, but when he reached her, she wrapped her arms around Ryou and embraced him. 

***

_Dear Amane,_

_I’ve been telling you about our new little sister. You would love her so much. She laughs all the time, and loves pulling hair. Especially Yugi’s hair. I think the colors in Yugi’s hair fascinate her. Today we went to the zoo. I know she’s too young to remember the trip, but it gave us all a chance to get outdoors and walk around. They’re leaving tomorrow morning and I’m sad to see them go, but Masika promises to visit again for Christmas._

_Speaking of Christmas, Seto said he’s already bought our presents. I should probably start thinking about what to get everyone as well. Seto’s planning something, though. He keeps typing furiously on his laptop and then slamming the lid if any of us walk by, and he’s smiling too much. I’ve written to you about Seto enough for you to know he doesn’t smile unless it’s pretty much forced on him. And this morning before work he was holding my hand and guessed my ring size?_

_You don’t think he’s going to propose, do you? Wouldn’t that be exciting?_

_Oh geez, I sound as bad as Yugi now, maybe I shouldn’t jump ahead of myself, haha._

_Anyway, I’m about to go to bed, so I better end this letter. I’ll have to wake up early tomorrow to say goodbye to Masika and Basmah before they leave._

_I wish you were here so much, Amane. I wish you could see her. I wish we could have gone to the zoo more, and get in fights, and build a treehouse, and...and everything. I wish you could meet Yugi, Kek, Seto, and Mokuba. I wish you could go to my wedding and that I could go to yours. It’s been so long, but I’ve never stopped missing you._

_I promise I will take care of Basmah enough for the both of us. I love you!_

_Your Big Brother,_

_Ryou_

***

Ryou set his pen on the desk, folding Amane’s letter, slipping it into the envelope, sealing it, and setting it aside so he could burn it tomorrow. Seto’s hand rested on his shoulders. He kissed the crown of Ryou’s head. 

“You okay?”

“I’m okay.” Ryou wiped a tear off his cheek. “Thank you for flying them out here, Seto. It means a lot.”

Seto grunted, holding Ryou instead of answering him. Ryou sighed, relaxing into Seto’s arms. 

“Come to bed,” Seto murmured. 

“All right.” Ryou stood up. 

Yugi and Kek were naked and playing Street Fighter on their handhelds. After their match, Yugi stacked the gaming devices on the nightstand and crawled to Ryou, kissing his face, and reassuring him with constant touches. 

“I’m so lucky to have all of you.” Ryou smiled. He laced his fingers with Kek’s, squeezing his hand. “I can never repay you for what you did, Kek. I know you wanted to kill my dad after he made me cry, so the fact that you didn’t _for my sake_ and even got in touch with my step mom...it means so much.”

“Yugi’s the one who convinced me to think of what you’d want, and not what I’d want.” Kek shook his head. 

“I love all of you.” Ryou scooped the three of them into an awkward group hug as they sat on the mattress. 

“We love you too.” Yugi kissed each of them in turn. 

Ryou closed his eyes, trying to guess who was kissing him based on the feel of their lips and the sound of their breathing. All eight of their hands wandered, reaching out as if to find their way in the dark. A pair of lips massaged Ryou’s neck. Someone pawed needfully at Ryou’s side. He sank into the touches, the kisses, the soft, muttered words. He sank into the warmth and comfort of his lovers, his true family, the ones who shared in all of his sorrow and his joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and write a bonus epilogue, but give me a week. The holidays got me ran down. Socks and Sleeves will update on Sunday as usual though :D


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not worth the wait and I'm so sorry it took so long ORZ

Yugi shivered, hugging himself as his feet crunched over the snow. His breath swirled from his mouth in thick, white ribbons, and his cheeks tingle for the night air. Domino looked dazzling on Christmas Eve, lights twinkling from almost every building and the branches of the barren trees, but he was ready to go back home and drink spiked hot chocolate near a fireplace. 

They’d spent nearly an hour on Seto’s scavenger hunt, speaking through communication devices. They all had different paths, but were suppose to find Seto and their gifts at the end of it all. Yugi wanted to get there first, and he hoped wherever Seto waited was warm. Yugi found his next clue—a note—tacked to a tree. He read the gold lettering on the square of paper.

_What has many keys, but cannot open a single door?_

Yugi pursed his lips, considering the riddle. Key rings, but those keyes would open doors. Computer keys? Or perhaps…

“The music store.” Yugi jogged down the street. 

A block later, Yugi walked into a music store, still open for late holiday shoppers. Inside, a huge piano stood in the center of the store on a small stage. Yugi searched the ivory keys and found a small golden key with another note. 

_You’ll need this to open your present. Now go to the roof._

Yugi sighed, not looking forward to going back outside. He hadn’t even been in the shop long enough to thaw out, but curiosity drove him forward. He jogged through the shoppers and outside. On the side of the building and climbed up the fire escape to the roof. On the other end of the roof was a long pole and a rope leading to the next store’s roof. Yugi tapped the communication device nestled into his ear. 

“Seto, there is no way I’m _tightrope walking across two roofs!”_

 _“You’re perfectly capable,”_ Seto’s voice said through the speaker. 

“This is some Death-T _nonsense_!” 

“Are you going to forfeit?” Seto asked. 

“No!” Yugi balled his hands into fists. “I don’t even care what the present is anymore. I’m just going to beat this stupid game of yours to spite you!” 

“ _This is only a guess_ ,” Kek’s voice spoke through the headset. “ _But you could probably just walk over to the other building and get to the roof the same way you reached the roof you’re on?”_

“No, because if I take a handicap, Seto wins, and I’m not giving him the satisfaction.” Yugi grabbed the pole and started balancing on the rope one foot at a time. 

“ _You’re as stubborn as he is_ ,” Ryou said through their headsets. 

“It’s the principle of the matter,” Yugi insisted. He focused straight ahead, refusing to look down. “What are you two doing?” 

“ _I’m in a wetsuit and about to jump into the Domino City Aquarium to get my final clue_ ,” Ryou said. “ _I’ll talk to you when I’m out of the water_.” 

“ _I about to skydive out of an airplane?”_ Kek said it as if he didn’t quite believe himself. 

“You better not be ahead of me.” Yugi quenched the urge to go faster. He ignored the freezing wind tugging at his hair and kept his feet steady, toe-to-heel slow as he needed to get across. 

“ _He is_.” Seto said the words through a headset, but Yugi could _feel_ the smirk behind them. 

Knowing he was running behind. Yugi stopped talking and finished the tightrope. Hidden by shadows, a helicopter waited for Yugi on the other side of the roof, but there was no pilot. 

“Um, Seto—”

“ _I modified the controls. It’s like a video game._ ”

“But I don’t know where I’m going.” Yugi crawled into the pilot’s seat and fastened his safety harness. 

“ _Try hitting the START button and see what happens._ ” 

Yugi did as he was told and a screen embedded into the window flashed to life. Colored dots indicated where Yugi should go as the helicopter lifted itself into the air. Yugi gasped as he rose and flew in the right direction. Seto was right, the controls reminded him of a video game, and it only took him a moment to adjust to them. 

“Okay, I have to admit. Flying the helicopter is pretty fun.” 

“ _I thought you’d like it_.” Again, Seto’s smirk bled through the speakers even without video accompanying the words. 

Yugi rolled his eyes, but otherwise focused on the controls. He saw the life-sized Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon statue glowing from 5 kilometers away. With a dragon lighting his path, Yugi homed in to the final stage of their scavenger hunt and landed on the helicopter pad beside the dragon. Seto stood by one of the dragon’s feet, and Kek stood by the other. Kek blew Yugi a kiss, but Seto only gave him a slight nod. 

“You beat me afterall.” Yugi smiled at Kek. 

“He didn’t stop and complain before each challenge.” Seto gestured to the dragon’s chest. “You said you didn’t care about the prize, but the puzzle won’t open unless all three keys are turned in the lock. 

Yugi looked at the Ultimate BEWD’s chest and saw a three chambered heart mechanism. Kek’s key was already locked in place. Yugi inhaled and climbed up the scaled stomach in order to reach the lock. The system made a satisfying _click_ when he twisted the key, and the center dragon’s head roared. Yugi carefully crawled down, and Seto waited for him with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. 

“Trying to buy my forgiveness?” Yugi grinned. “Because it’s working. Gimme.” 

He took the cup and sipped the steaming drink. Seto and Kek stood on either side of him. A few minutes later, Ryou sped up to them in a Toyata Trueno. Ryou jumped out and ran up to them clapping. 

“Seto! That was so fun! It was like an episode of Initial D!” He stared at the dragon for a moment. “Oh neat! Guess everyone’s waiting on me. Sorry!” 

Ryou laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment for being last. He gripped onto the cracks between the dragon scales, climbing as Yugi had. He turned his key and the heart lit up with brilliant, scarlet light. The third dragon roared and the heads moved. 

“Kek! Catch me!” Ryou shouted. 

“Okay!” Kek spread out his arms to show Ryou he could jump. 

Ryou let go and fell into Kek’s arms. They exchanged a quick kiss before Kek set Ryou down and they all backed away enough to stare at the writhing dragon heads above them. The necks curved, twisting together as the heads lowered, each one aimed for Yugi, Ryou, and Kek. With a final roar, the dragons opened their mouths, revealing small, black velvet boxes. Ryou squealed in excitement the second he saw the little box in front of him. Kek wiped a few tears out of the corners of his eyes. Yugi held his breath, knowing what little velvet boxes meant, but almost afraid to admit the moment he’d daydreamed about often was happening—more grand and fantastic than Yugi ever imagined. 

Yugi reached out, holding the box between his fingers. Seto stood, watching them intently with his searing blue eyes. Yugi flipp up the top of the box, revealing a golden band set with four stones. 

“Each one represents one of us,” Seto said. “I want us to spend—”

“Yes!” Ryou couldn’t wait for Seto to finish. He flung his arms around Seto’s neck, having to stand on his toes to reach. 

“Yes.” Kek wrapped his arms around both Seto and Ryou. 

Seto’s gaze caught Yugi’s. Yugi slipped the ring onto his finger, dropping the box, too distracted to notice it’d fallen from his hand. He walked up to them and joined their group embrace. 

“It’s about time you asked,” Yugi teased. “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all ready to get bombarded with fic updates in celebration of the holidays ;)


End file.
